L'enfant trouvé
by Seth1
Summary: Heero revient de mission avec une fillette. Yaoi. EPILOGUE UP. fic finie
1. La confiance

Titre : L'enfant trouvé  
  
Auteur : Seth  
  
Genre : yaoi mais pas beaucoup, trèèèèèèèèèèès gros OOC Heero  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Couple : 1x2 ; 3x4  
  
Disclamer : Ben comme d'hab', je les utilise sans autorisation, ils ne sont pas à moi.  
  
Email : sethshinigami@yahoo.fr  
  
Autre : Ce chapitre a pu être écrit grâce à plusieurs thermos de café et les CDs en boucle de Evanescence ("Fallen") et Raphaël ("Hôtel de l'Univers"), que vous conseille fortement !  
  
Chapitre 1 : La confiance  
  
Heero admira un instant son ?uvre et s'autorisa un petit sourire de satisfaction. Dans quelques minutes, cette base d'OZ ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.  
  
Le japonais remonta rapidement l'échelle qui menait au hangar et vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre avant de s'engager dans un long couloir. Maintenant que les charges étaient posées, il fallait sortir sans se faire repérer, ce qui était une autre paire de manches. Mais pour quelqu'un aussi entraîné qu'Heero Yuy, pilote de gundam recherché par les autorités depuis longtemps, ceci n'était qu'une formalité comme une autre.  
  
Mais c'était sans compter avec les soldats d'OZ, qui mettaient, souvent sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, des bâtons dans les roues des plans bien huilés des G-boys. Comme celui-ci qui alla, à l'improviste, faire un petit tour pour se dégourdir ses jambes, abandonnant ainsi son poste et repérant le jeune terroriste.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut que le temps de donner l'alerte qu'une balle se logeait dans  
  
son c?ur, le tuant sur le coup.  
  
Heero fouilla le garde, lui prenant ses armes, pendant que son cerveau reflechissait à toute allure. S'enfuir par la porte de derrière, par où il était entré, était maintenant impossible. Elle serait probablement gardée. Se rappelant l'extérieur des bâtiments, il se souvint d'une sortie de secours apparemment condamnée. Le japonais ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses souvenirs.  
  
La porte était du côté nord de la base et lui se trouvait dans l'aile ouest.  
  
Avec la grâce d'un felin, le terroriste courut vers la sortie, semant la mort sur son passage, tel Shinigami dans ses grands jours.  
  
Le pilote du gundam Wing fouilla les corps à la recherche d'autres chargeurs. Il venait d'entrer dans l'aile ouest qui se trouvait être surprotégée. Pas étonnant vu que c'était là que se faisaient les nouvelles expériences d'OZ.  
  
Repérant la porte condamnée, Heero leva son arme pour l'abattre sur la serrure quand un hurlement se fit étendre, glaçant le sang du japonais.  
  
C'était le hurlement d'un enfant.  
  
Le Soldat Parfait hésita un instant. D'un côté il y avait la mission qu'il devait absolument réussir et de l'autre un enfant. Il se dit un moment que le cri n'était peut être pas provoqué par la torture mais cette idée lui paraissait absurde. Depuis le temps qu'il était confronté à la dure réalité de la vie, il savait parfaitement faire la difference entre un hurlement de douleur et un de joie.  
  
Un souvenir effleura l'esprit du jeune homme, le poussant vers une des deux solutions.  
  
/-Il n'y a rien au monde de plus beau qu'un enfant entrain de rire.  
  
Il se tourne vers celui qui lui parle, étonné par ses propos.  
  
-Et rien n'est plus horrible qu'un enfant entrain de pleurer ou de crier de douleur.  
  
L'homme se tourne vers lui. Ses yeux sont tristes.  
  
-N'oublie jamais ça mon fils. Si un jour tu as à choisir entre la vie d'un enfant et autre chose, tu  
  
sauras que faire si tu te souviens de ce que je te dis./  
  
Se traitant mentalement de baka and co, il courut vers l'endroit d'où le cri semblait venir. Les laboratoires.  
  
En passant devant une salle, il se figea, incapable de quitter des yeux l'horrible scène qui se  
  
déroulait devant lui.  
  
Une petite fille était attachée à une table, et, autour d'elle, des scientifiques posaient des lames chauffées à blanc sur le bout de ses doigts.  
  
Le regard cobalt en croisa un vert émeraude, brouillé par des larmes de douleur.  
  
Le jeune terroriste sortit de son état de transe quelques instant plus tard. Une mare de sang s'étalait autour de la table, venant des corps morts des adultes.  
  
Il s'approcha de l'enfant tremblante et saisit un scalpel. La peur dans le regard de la fillette adoucit l'expression de ses yeux sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Ca semblait tellement évident de faire passer ses sentiments par là pour rassurer la petite.  
  
Les paupières s'abaissèrent sur les mers d'émeraude, lui montrant qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Du moins c'est ainsi que le japonais interpreta le geste.  
  
Une fois les liens défaits, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile de la terre. Il la sentit se raidir et se mit alors à lui caresser doucement ses cheveux bruns, se souvenant d'une femme qui avait fait ça un jour pour rassurer un enfant qui ne trouvait plus ses parents.  
  
Il sortit avec elle du laboratoir, du cauchemard.  
  
La base ne fut plus que ruines, quand, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Heero actionna le détonateur du haut de la colline où il avait caché une voiture pour sa fuite.  
  
Il était près de minuit quand le japonais rentra à la planque, son précieux fardeau dans les bras.  
  
La fillette s'était endormie dans la voiture, quelques heures plus tôt. Heero lui avait appliqué de la neige sur les mains et les avait sommairement bandé en attendant mieux.  
  
Il faisait noir dans la petite maison de campagne appartenant à la famille Winner. Apparemment, les autres n'étaient pas encore rentrés, ce qui soulagea le pilote. Il ne se voyait pas expliquer à ses coéquipiers pourquoi il avait sauvé l'enfant. Du moins pas encore. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour s'habituer à cette idée.  
  
Il faisait tiède dans les pièces, quelqu'un devait être venu mettre le chauffage. Surement Sally ou Hilde, qui s'arrangeait souvent pour passer dans le coin avant les G-boys, histoire qu'ils trouvent une maison rangée et confortable pour qu'ils puissent se reposer un minimum entre chaques mission.  
  
La chaleur contrastait avec l'air froid de dehors. Enfin, c'était quand même mieux que du côté de l'ancienne base, où il neigeait. Il avait même glissé à trois reprises sur des plaques de verglas pendant sa fuite.  
  
Heero n'alluma pas la lumière dans l'entrée ou les pièces du bas. Il monta directement à sa chambre, qu'il devait partager avec Duo au retour de celui- ci.  
  
Toujours avec délicatesse, le japonais déposa l'enfant sur son lit. Celle- ci se réveilla avec un tressaillement.  
  
Elle a sûrement des blessures dans le dos, pensa l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
La petite fille se recroquevilla sur elle, effrayée, en regardant son sauveur. Ses yeux se levèrent pour croiser le regard du jeune terroriste.  
  
Le japonais se baissa et farfouilla un instant dans son sac, avant d'en sortir un téléphone portable. Il composa rapidement un numéro et attendit patiemment qu'on décroche.  
  
-Mmlo ? grommela une voix ensommeillée au bout du fil.  
  
K'so, pensa Heero. Je la réveille.  
  
-Sally Pô ? fit-il d'une voix toujours atone.  
  
Il y eu un silence au bout du fil.  
  
-D'accord Heero, qui je dois recoudre aujourd'hui ? demanda la doctoresse dans un soupir, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir se recoucher avant un boooooooon moment.  
  
Elle nous connaît bien, se dit le pilote. Trop bien.  
  
-Ce n'est pas pour nous, commença-t-il avec un regard à la petite. C'est pour... Quelqu'un  
  
d'autre.  
  
-Quels genres de blessures ? demanda le médecin en se redressant dans son lit, sa curiosité piquée à vif.  
  
Relena avait elle une fois de trop collé Heero qui était entrain de nettoyer son arme et un coup de feu avait, par accident bien sur, touché la jeune fille ?  
  
La doctoresse attacha sa montre à son poignet, le téléphone sur l'épaule, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Son inaffection pour Relena était connu depuis que celle ci avait prit l'habitude de squatter le bateau d'Howard quand les G-boys y étaient. Bien évidement, alors qu'ils leur fallaient se reposer, elle faisait fuir Heero qui devait toujours trouver de nouvelle cachette sur un raffiot finalement pas si grand que ça et les autres optaient, eux aussi, pour un replit stratégique, de peur de mourrir, tués par l'attaque d'ultra-son du bonbon rose.  
  
Mais bon, ceci est une autre histoire.  
  
Heero se mordilla un peu la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant.  
  
-Brûlures, repondit-il. Coupures et bleus également, ajouta-t-il.  
  
-J'ai l'adresse de votre nouvelle planque, fit Sally en passant un pantalon. Quatre me l'a donné au cas où avant que vous ne partiez. Je suis là dans une demi-heure si tout va bien.  
  
-Haï, murmura le japonais avant de raccrocher.  
  
Il se tourna vers la fillette qui le regardait toujours avec crainte. Ne savant pas comment la rassurer, Heero lui tendit la main.  
  
-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, souffla-t-il en retenant son regard.  
  
Il tentait de faire passer le plus de chaleur possible par ses yeux, chose difficile pour l'handicapé sentimental qu'il était, d'après Duo. En pensant à l'américain, il sentit son c?ur se réchauffer.  
  
Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur ceux de la petite, il sentait qu'elle était sensible à son regard autant qu'il l'était au sien.  
  
Timidement, l'enfant avança sa petite menotte bandée vers celle, plus grande du japonais, sans pour autant détourner le regard de celui de son sauveur. Quand elle effleura du bout des doigts la main du Soldat Parfait, quelque chose dans ses yeux vacilla et elle se jeta dans les bras de Heero en pleurant.  
  
Déconcerté, le pilote se mit à paniquer. Pendant son entraînement, il n'y avait jamais eu de  
  
phases "j'apprends à consoler les enfants" et il le regrettait un peu. Mais pourquoi Duo et Quatre n'était jamais là quand il en avait besoin ??? Même Trowa saurait mieux s'y prendre que lui, l'acrobate cachant en fait derrière un masque neutre un c?ur gros comme ça, il l'avait bien vu quand il avait allégrement squatté le cirque après son auto destruction. En tout cas, il était rassurant de savoir qu'il y avait au moins une personne dans l'équipe qui n'en savait pas plus que lui dans ce domaine : Chang Wufei.  
  
-Chut, ça va, ça va, chuchota Heero en essayant de calmer, et la fillette, et les battements désordonnés de son c?ur.  
  
Bon sang, pourquoi commençait-il à éprouver des sentiments maintenant ??  
  
Encore une victoire de la tornade Maxwell, fit une petite voix au fond de lui.  
  
Doucement, il berça l'enfant, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots cessent.  
  
-Il va falloir que tu te laves, murmura l'adolescent. Pour qu'on puisse soigner tes blessures.  
  
Pour toute réponse, la petite se serra encore plus contre lui, s'agrippant comme elle le pouvait au debardeur du garçon.  
  
-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda le japonais.  
  
L'enfant releva les yeux et fit un petit "oui" de la tête.  
  
Au moins elle me comprend, pensa Heero en la soulevant.  
  
Dans la salle de bain, il la posa par terre le temps de faire couler l'eau. Puis il se mit à genoux devant elle et commença à lui enlever ses vêtements déchirés tout en la soutenant. Elle semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout et il lui faudrait surement un petit peu de temps pour qu'elle puisse se servir de ses jambes.  
  
Quand la petite fut debarassée des loques qui la couvraient sommairement, le jeune homme eut un frisson de rage.  
  
Les enfoirés, se dit-il en tournant et retournant l'enfant dans tout les sens.  
  
À part le visage, le petit corps était couvert de cicatrices, de bleus et de coupures plus ou moins en bon état.  
  
-Plus personne ne te fera du mal, promit Heero en serrant la fillette dans ses bras.  
  
Seigneur, se dit-il en fermant les yeux, mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? Qui a été assez monstrueux pour s'en prendre à un tel ange ?  
  
Même lui, qui n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cet état. Odin Lowe et J, bien que n'ayant pas été tendres, ne l'avaient jamais frappé.  
  
"On ne n'obtient peut-être certaines choses par la force", lui disant Odin quand il était petit, "mais pas l'obéissance de quelqu'un, seulement de sa crainte qui le conduira à une trahison s'il peut être sûr d'avoir une meilleure vie."  
  
Heero souleva la petite, s'étonnant encore une fois de son poids plume et la posa dans la baignoire pleine d'eau chaude.  
  
-Essaye de garder les mains hors de l'eau, conseilla le japonais en pensant aux brûlures.  
  
L'enfant hocha la tête et se laissa laver. Bien que grimaçant un peu à cause de ses blessures, elle se détendit visiblement.  
  
Pas une plainte, pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Si Heero ne l'avait pas entendu crier à la base, il l'aurait cru muette.  
  
Le pilote s'étonna de la douceur qu'il mettait dans ses mouvements. Lui, le glaçon ambulant, toujours dixit Duo, entrain de laver une enfant qu'il avait sortie d'une base qu'il devait détruire, désobéissant ainsi aux ordres qui étaient de ne jamais laisser de témoins en vie. Si un de ses coéquipiers l'avait vu à ce moment-là, s'en aurait été fini de sa réputation d'iceberg sur pattes.  
  
Mais bon, qui pourrait résister aux grands yeux de cette pitchounette hein ? Personne, exactement comme pour Duo...  
  
NON !  
  
Il résistait à Duo !  
  
Mais ouais bien sûr ! À qui veux-tu faire avaler ça ? demanda une petite voix aux accents moqueurs ressemblant étrangement à celle de ce baka d'américain natté et bavard et tellement sexy quand il dort...  
  
Argh !!!!  
  
-Coucher les hormones, siffla-t-il.  
  
La main de la petite se posa sur la sienne et il leva la tête. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient agrandis de curiosité, comme un ceux d'un chaton découvrant le monde autour de lui... Ou ceux d'un certain baka quand il arrivait dans la cuisine pour savoir "quel est cette sublissime odeur qui chatouille si agréablement mes papilles non Tro je ne suis pas là pour goûter mais si tu y tiens tant que ça".  
  
Bref, no comment.  
  
Une fois la toilette terminée, il enveloppa la fillette dans une grande serviette et l'aida à se sécher.  
  
Propre, sa peau était très pâle, elle ne devait pas être sortit très souvent. Et vu la couleur de l'eau dans la baignoire, ses bourreaux ne l'avait pas lavé très souvent. Mais peut être qu'il ne savait pas à quoi servait un gant de toilette...  
  
Le garçon entendit quelqu'un pousser la porte d'entrée et le carillon suspendu au-dessus se mit à sonner joyeusement.  
  
-Heero ? fit la voix bien connue de Sally.  
  
L'enfant se blottit contre le jamonais, effrayée par cette voix inconnue, et l'adolescent la prit dans le bras.  
  
-C'est une amie, chuchota-t-il. Elle est doctoresse et elle vient pour te soigner.  
  
La petite eut un regard effrayé.  
  
-Je reste avec toi, promit Heero en sortant de la salle de bain, les bras pleins d'un pitchounette serrée contre son torse.  
  
Sally était déjà montée à l'étage, et elle sourit en voyant le japonais. Son regard dévia sur la fillette et elle ouvrit de grands yeux.  
  
-Seigneur Heero, mais c'est une enfant ! s'exclama la doctoresse en laissant tomber sa mallette.  
  
-Elle était dans le labo de la base que j'ai détruite, expliqua l'adolescent. Ils... Lui brûlaient l'intérieurs des mains.  
  
Sally eut une expression horrifiée.  
  
-Montre-moi ça, ordonna-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre du pilote après avoir récupérer sa mallette.  
  
Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Heero obéit au médecin. Il s'assit sur son lit pendant que le médecin sortait ses ustensiles de guerre... Autant pour moi, ça sert à soigner.  
  
La doctoresse enleva les bandages de fortune de la petite, qui était toujours blottie dans les bras du japonais, les mains tendues devant elle. Le dit japonais qui la tenait tout contre lui comme si c'était la chose à plus naturelle du monde.  
  
Sally grimaça en découvrant délicatement les brûlures.  
  
-C'est pas très joli, dit-elle en sortant du désinfectant. Pour l'instant, je vais juste nettoyer et bander tout ça. Heureusement, ce ne sont que des brûlures au premier degré. Je te laisserai une pommade, il faudra essayer de lui en appliquer toutes les deux heures, si possible. Ça prendra un peu de temps pour cicatriser et je crains que l'on puisse dire adieu à ses empreintes digitales.  
  
Heero se baissa pour observer les petites menottes. La doctoresse avait raison, ses empreintes digitales avaient bel et bien disparut. Alors c'était ça que faisaient les scientifiques, détruire son identité.  
  
Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la question de Sally.  
  
-Hn ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard désapprobateur du médecin.  
  
-Je disais, répéta-t-elle en soupirant, on va lui laisser le temps de cicatriser un peu, et dans une semaine à peu près, il faudra lui faire faire de tests, pour savoir si elle pourra se servir sans problèmes de ses mains. Tu la gardes ici je suppose ?  
  
Le regard qu'échangèrent l'enfant et le japonais fit sourire Sally.  
  
Heero ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la confiance que lui portait la petite. S'en était touchant. Elle imaginait déjà le Soldat Parfait entrain de céder à la fillette le suppliant avec un regard de chien battu. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire à cette image. Quoiqu'il devait être habitué avec Duo.  
  
-Elle reste ici, fit le japonais en resserrant sa prise autour de l'enfant.  
  
-D'accord, sourit la doctoresse. Je soigne les autres blessures et je vous laisse.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Heero mettait un de ses éternels (et immondes) débardeurs vert à la petite qui s'était endormie, avant de rejoindre Sally dans l'entrée.  
  
-Je te laisse de quoi la soigner pour demain et je reviens l'examiner après- demain, dit-elle en donnant à l'adolescent un sac contenant pommades, désinfectant et pansements. Laisses la dormir le plus possible, je crois qu'elle en a vraiment besoin. Et essaye de reste le plus souvent avec elle, ça la rassure.  
  
Le japonais allait protester le dernier point quand Sally leva la main pour l'arrêter.  
  
-Heero, elle te fait confiance, et après ce qu'elle a du traversé, il ne faut pas qu'elle se sente trahie, dans son état, ça pourrait lui être fatal.  
  
Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête.  
  
Le médecin sourit en fermant la porte derrière elle. En se dirigeant vers sa voiture, elle se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle ramène un appareil photo pour la prochaine fois. Ils étaient absolument trognons tout les deux !  
  
Heero remonta en silence et observa un moment la petite entrain de dormir.  
  
Elle s'était roulée en boule, comme un chat. Comme Duo...  
  
Mais pourquoi il faut que je pense toujours à lui ?! se réprimanda le japonais.  
  
Avec un soupir, il se mit en pyjama, constitué d'un T-shirt qui aurait pu appartenir à Trowa et d'un boxer. Il souleva l'enfant pour la glisser sous les couvertures et se coucha à son tour, épuisé par sa journée.  
  
La fillette bougea dans son sommeil avant de poser la tête sur le torse d'Heero. Celui, un bras replié sous la tête, passa l'autre dans les cheveux bruns de la petite. Il aurait peut-être dû les natter. Il haussa légèrement les épaules. Il les démêlerait demain matin, ils étaient si doux que s'en était un plaisir. Comme ceux de Duo d'ailleurs...  
  
Le japonais grommela un peu et fit descendre la main des cheveux au dos de la petite.  
  
C'est dans cette position qu'il s'endormit, d'un sommeil paisible.  
  
Au salon, une vieille pendule datant des années d'avant A.C. sonna deux heures du matin.  
  
À suivre, chapitre 2 : Un prénom  
  
Quelque part, au fin fond de la Bretagne sauvage...  
  
Duo et Seth : KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!  
  
Heero : OMAE O KORUSU !!  
  
Seth : Ma pourquoi tu te plains ??? Pour une fois que je suis pas sadique, voila comment je suis remerciée !!  
  
Heero, en agitant furieusement le "scénar" (bien grand mot) : Et ça c'est quoi ??? Je vais me retrouver à jouer la nounou.  
  
Seth : Ma non Hee-chan, tu vas jouer les nounours, nuance !  
  
Duo : Viens là ma peluche préférée !!  
  
Heero : Et pourquoi c'est moi et pas Duo ou Quatre qui joue les baby sitters ? Ils aiment tellement ça !!  
  
Duo et Quatre, innocents, entrain de papouiller la gamine : Nous ???  
  
Heero : Tout le monde est contre moi ou quoi ???  
  
Trowa : ...  
  
Seth : C'est ce qu'on appelle du soutien.  
  
La petite : ... ?  
  
Seth : Mais oui tu vas avoir un prénom !!  
  
La petite : ... ?  
  
Duo : Mon dieu, ils ont en fait cloné Trowa.  
  
Trowa : ... !  
  
Seth : Nous aussi on t'aime, surtout le blondinet.  
  
Quatre : Mé !!!  
  
Wufei : Onna, c'est moi ou tes "capacités" de médecin sont limitées ?  
  
Seth : Mé ! Chui en L, chui pas censée savoir soigner des brûlures moua ! Enfin, n'essayez pas de soigner quelqu'un comme ça, mon expérience n'est pas la meilleure de référence...  
  
Wufei : C'est le cas de la dire...  
  
Seth : La ferme ou je te maque avec J.  
  
Wufei : Tu n'oserais pas !?  
  
Seth avec un sourire Shinigami © : On parie ? 


	2. Un prenom

Titre : L'enfant trouvé  
  
Auteur : Seth  
  
Genre : yaoi, énorme OOC de Heero  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Couples : 1x2 ; 3x4  
  
Disclamer : Y sont pas à mouaaaaaaaaah !!! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Email : sethshinigami@yahoo.fr  
  
Autre : Ca y eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest !!! Je me suis enfin achetée le DVD d' "Endless Waltz" !!! Trop contente, je me le suis passée en boucle tout le week-end !  
  
Chapitre écrit avec l'album "Planeta eskoria" de Ska-P et "Matrix Reloaded".  
  
Yeeeeees !!! Trois reviews pour un premier chapitre, chui toute ému, snif. Merci à vous trois les filles et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !  
  
Tipitina : Yattaaaaa !!! T'as été ma première revieweuse pour ce chapitre !!! Contente que ça t'ait plus ! C'est vrai que Wufei et J feraient un couple pour le moins. Intéressant (mouarf !) Biiiiiiiiz à toi !!  
  
Chazartloween : C'est sûr que ma pucinette est kawai comme tout ! À l'origine, elle devait être plus âgée mais je me suis dit que super Heero (Hee-chan serait quand même ridicule en collants bleus ^^;) serait plus attendri si elle était jeune. Mais t'as raison, chui messante d'avoir fait ça à ma petite anonyme. J'ai essayé de faire vite pour la suite mais je garantis pas que je tiendrais à ce rythme vu que j'aimerais aussi me consacrer aux autres fics en attente. Biiiiiz !!  
  
ChtiteElfie : Oui, j'avoue être assez fière de l'accident de Réléna. Ça se voit tellement que ça que je ne peux pas la supporter ? Attends de voir la suite, je pourrais très bien transformer la pitchounette pour qu'elle devienne pire que Duo sous sugar high. Argh !! J'ai jamais pu résister aux chibi eyes à la Duo !! Mais comment t'as trouvé mon point faible ??? Biiiiiiiiiiiz !!!!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Un prénom  
  
À peu près sept heures après que Heero se soit endormi, quatre ombres entrèrent silencieusement dans la maison. L'une d'elles fit craquer une latte et les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard noir que la première ne vit pas, occupée comme elle était à enlever sa lourde veste encore pleine de grenades, mais qu'elle devina aisément.  
  
-'Fais moins de bruit Maxwell ! murmura Wufei avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Yuy doit être entrain de dormir et je ne tiens à me retrouver avec un flingue pointé sur mon front parce que tu l'auras réveillé !  
  
Ils avaient, en effet, trouvé une voiture dans le garage, voiture qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Heero vu que personne n'habitait la maison en temps normal.  
  
Certains se demandaient même pourquoi la famille Winner avait acheté la demeure.  
  
-C'est pas ma faute ! se défendit Duo. C'est celle de la baraque !  
  
-Chut ! fit Quatre en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Vous allez finir par le réveiller !  
  
-Mais... commença à se justifier l'américain avant que Trowa ne lui pose la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.  
  
-Au lit, souffla-t-il de son habituel ton neutre.  
  
-Oui maman, sourit la natté en tirant la langue, sans pour autant élever la voix.  
  
Et sans un bruit, il monta l'escalier.  
  
-Shazi, grogna Wufei en le suivant, Trowa et Quatre sur les talons.  
  
Ils faillirent entrer dans un Duo figé à l'entrée de sa chambre. L'américain se tourna vers ses camarades.  
  
-Je dois être plus crevé que je ne le croyais si je commence à avoir des hallucinations, fit-il d'une petite voix. Les mecs, pincez-moi, ajouta-t-il en tendant son bras vers Wufei.  
  
Etonnés, les trois coéquipiers du natté s'avancèrent pour voir ce qui pouvait créer ce comportement chez monsieur Duo silence ça veut dire quoi Maxwell. Ils étaient bien loin de se douter du spectacle qu'ils allaient découvrir.  
  
C'est-à-dire un Heero entrain de serrer contre lui une fillette qui le prenait apparemment pour une peluche géante.  
  
Après un moment de flottement, Quatre tendit légèrement son esprit vers la petite, juste histoire de vérifier si elle n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.  
  
/Chaleur, réconfort, protection/ lui apprit son empathie.  
  
Il se tourna ensuite vers le japonais.  
  
/Détente, étincelle de joie, rayon de lumière/  
  
L'arabe sourit.  
  
Qui pouvait bien être cette enfant pour avoir réussi à réchauffer le c?ur de Heero ?  
  
D'habitude, quand il essayait de toucher le Soldat Parfait avec son empathie, il se heurtait au mur de glace qui le rendait insensible.  
  
Le pilote de SandRock s'éclipsa sans que les autres s'en rendent compte, scotchés comme ils étaient à la scène. Le jeune empathe revint quelques secondes après.  
  
Clic.  
  
Heero ouvrit les yeux. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu le déclic d'une arme à feu. Il se redressa rapidement dans son lit, réveillant la fillette par la même occasion, et se tourna vers la porte pour croiser le regard désolé d'un Quatre tenant toujours son appareil photo entre les mains.  
  
-J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, dit l'arabe avec un sourire contrit. Vous étiez tellement mignon tout les deux, ajouta-t-il, résumant ainsi l'idée générale qu'avaient les autres pilotes du spectacle.  
  
Le japonais grogna quelques mots dans sa langue natale alors qu'une légère rougeur colorait ses joues.  
  
Prit sur le fait, pensa-t-il, avant de se faire plaquer sur le matelas par une pucinette bien décidée à avoir sa grasse mat'.  
  
Le rire clair d'un Quatre sous le charme acheva de réveiller l'enfant. Elle leva ses yeux verts encore embués par les restes de sommeil et eut un mouvement de recul en remarquant les quatre garçons à la porte.  
  
Wufei soupira, compta jusqu'à dix en mandarin et entra dans la pièce sans remarquer le tremblement qui saisit la fillette.  
  
-Yuy, tu peux nous donner une explication ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.  
  
S'en fut trop pour la petite, qui, effrayée, tomba par terre dans une tentative de fuite.  
  
Immédiatement, Heero fut debout à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.  
  
/Peur, panique, crainte/  
  
-Wufei, tu affoles cette petite puce ! s'exclama Duo d'un air de reproche, soutenu par le regard noir du japonais et celui réprobateur de Quatre qui avait oublié de remonter ses barrières mentales et qui avait prit de plein fouet les émotions de la fillette.  
  
Trowa, lui, resta neutre, comme à son habitude.  
  
Le chinois grogna pour la forme, mais ne répliqua pas.  
  
-Alors Hee-chan, fit Duo en entrant dans la chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit, qui est cette petite ?  
  
Le dit Hee-chan qui jeta un regard embêté à l'enfant, qui se serra un peu plus contre son sauveur. Quatre alla rejoindre l'américain pendant que le japonais s'asseyait en tailleur par terre, un bras rassurant autour des épaules de la pitchounette. Wufei et Trowa s'appuyèrent contre les murs présents, attendant les explications.  
  
Mal à l'aise, l'adolescent aux yeux cobalt hésitait.  
  
L'air de rien, Duo profitait intérieurement du paysage. Il faut avouer qu'un Heero en boxer n'était pas monnaie courante. Quel dommage que le t- shirt soit si ample ! Y pourrait pas mettre un de ses débardeurs pour dormir ?  
  
Quant à Trowa, Quatre et Wufei, ils détaillaient l'enfant du regard, l'un s'effrayant de sa maigreur, l'autre de son air angoissé, et le dernier des blessures qu'il pouvait entrevoir.  
  
-Alors ? demanda l'arabe d'une voix très légèrement étranglée, mettant fin au silence pensif de Heero.  
  
Ce dernier leva les yeux en mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure, au grand damne du Duo qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus.  
  
-Où l'as-tu trouvé ? continua le jeune empathe, aidant comme il le pouvait Heero.  
  
-Labo d'une base ozzie, répondit simplement le pilote du Wing O.  
  
-Celle de ta dernière mission ? se réveilla l'américain en s'intéressant pour la première fois à la petite.  
  
-Hn, fit Heero.  
  
-Et ses mains ? demanda celui qui s'auto-surnommait Shinigami en remarquant les bandages.  
  
Le japonais resserra un peu ses bras autour de la petite.  
  
-Brûlées, dit-il. Par les savants.  
  
Le regard de Quatre s'emplit d'horreur tandis que les autres restaient muets et figés.  
  
-Sally est venue, ajouta Heero. Elle revient demain pour vérifier son état et je l'amènerai la semaine prochaine à l'hôpital pour faire des examens complémentaires.  
  
Ses coéquipiers se détendirent, plus ou moins visiblement, rassurés. Si Sally n'avait pas jugé utile de mettre la jeunette dans un service de soin intensif, c'est que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.  
  
Trouvant le silence un peu pesant, Heero, au milieu de le briser comme savait si bien le faire Duo, saisit sa couverture pour emmitoufler l'enfant dedans.  
  
Quatre et l'américain eurent un regard attendri. Ab-so-lu-ment-ka-wai !!  
  
Clic.  
  
Heero lança un regard noir à l'arabe prit en faute, son nikolta à la main, tandis que Duo éclatait de rire. Trowa et Wufei s'autorisèrent un petit sourire intérieur. La petite fixa les gens autour d'elle, un peu étonnée. Elle contorsionna un moment pour pouvoir regarder le japonais dans les yeux sans pour autant quitter sa position assise. Elle afficha une mine interrogative, espérant que son sauveur allait la comprendre.  
  
-Ils sont toujours comme ça, fit Heero en répondant à la question muette de l'enfant.  
  
Celle-ci reporta son attention sur les autres adolescents.  
  
L'américain, une fois son fou rire calmé, se leva souple et s'accroupit face à la petite.  
  
-Enchantée de vous connaître jeune demoiselle, sourit-il, légèrement charmeur. Je me présente, Duo, à votre service. Le blondinet accroc de photos c'est Quatre, celui qui ne parle pas c'est Trowa et le grognon de service c'est Wuffie.  
  
-C'est Wufei, Maxwell ! s'exclama le chinois, indigné.  
  
Duo ricana un moment en lui tirant la langue et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de la pitchounette, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le geste, mais qui se tendit quand même, inhabituée comme elle était aux contacts humains.  
  
-Au fait, intervint l'héritier Winner, comment elle s'appelle ?  
  
Heero se gratta pensivement la nuque en regardant l'enfant, puis fini par hausser les épaules.  
  
Un voile tomba sur les yeux du pilote de DeathScythe, voile qui se leva rapidement.  
  
-On en propose chacun un et celle elle qui choisira celui qui lui plait le plus, décida-t-il en se frottant les mains. Qua-chan, tu commences !  
  
Prit de cours, Quatre jeta un regard hésitant vers le japonais qui abordait un mini-micro sourire à peine visible.  
  
-Hébara. Ca veut dire colombe chez moi, fini par décider l'arabe.  
  
-Okay ! A ton tour Tro-man, dit l'américain.  
  
-Ael, murmura le français. Ange en breton, ajouta-t-il au regard interrogateur de Duo.  
  
-Wuwu, c'est ton tour, sourit machiavéliquement le natté.  
  
-Xia ping, soupira la victime favorite de l'américain. Cela peut se traduire par petite paix.  
  
-Joli, fit Maxwell. Hee-chan ?  
  
L'interpellé releva la tête.  
  
-Nozomi, espoir, décida le japonais après un moment de réflexion.  
  
-Et toi Duo, que proposes-tu ? demanda l'empathe.  
  
-Heu. Chai pas.  
  
L'américain commença à se creuser les méninges jusqu'au moment où il eut un sourire triste.  
  
-Helen, chuchota-t-il d'une petite voix, perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs que ce nom évoquait pour lui.  
  
-A toi de jouer maintenant, fit-il à la petite. Lequel prénom tu veux ?  
  
L'enfant croisa les bras, appuyée contre le torse du japonais. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle leva les yeux vers les pilotes. Elle les fixa un moment et jeta un regard à celui qui lui servait de fauteuil, qui l'encouragea d'un petit sourire presque invisible.  
  
Elle finit par tendre les bras vers Duo. Celui-ci s'approcha de la puce et la prit dans ses bras, les yeux un peu brillants.  
  
Quatre sourit.  
  
-Et bien Helen, nous sommes tous très contents de te rencontrer, dit l'arabe en s'approchant pour poser la main sur l'épaule de l'américain, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.  
  
La fillette répondit par un grand bâillement et ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant pour essayer de chasser la fatigue.  
  
Heero se leva pour enlever Helen des bras de Duo. Il l'allongea sur le lit et la borda soigneusement avant de faire signe aux autres de sortir s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.  
  
Une fois dehors, l'américain s'essuya les yeux rageusement.  
  
-Duo ? demanda Quatre. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
L'arabe passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son ami. Trowa et Wufei échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives, laissant les deux amis en paix.  
  
-Helen, commença l'adolescent aux longs cheveux d'une voix pleine de sanglots contenus. C'était le nom de la s?ur qui s'occupait de moi à l'orphelinat Maxwell. Elle était gentille, toujours, et très douce avec moi, et elle chantait bien, elle avait une jolie voix, une voix d'ange, et.  
  
Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues rondes de Duo.  
  
-Elle morte dans l'incendie, avec père Maxwell et les autres enfants, acheva-t-il d'une petite voix.  
  
-Oh Duo, je suis désolé ! s'exclama Quatre à voix basse, le regard triste. Je vais aller demander à Heero de changer le nom de la petite.  
  
-Non ! s'écria l'américain. Non, répéta-t-il plus bas. C'est un joli prénom et ça lui va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Qua-chan, fit-il en souriant un peu. Pense plutôt à ce pôv Hee-chan qui se retrouve relégué au rôle de peluche géante.  
  
Les amis se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire à l'idée d'un Heero Yuy habillé en nounours, toute trace de chagrin envolée.  
  
-Bon, dit Duo. C'est pas tout ça, mais vaudrait mieux aller pioncer un peu si on veut être opérationnel pour plus tard. Je vais demander à Wuffy si je peux squatter sa chambre. Je pense pas que Hee-chan m'autorise à le voir entrain de câliner Helen, sa réputation de glaçon ambulant ne ferait plus long feu après ça.  
  
-Essayes de ne pas faire trop enrager ce pauvre Wufei, notre chambre est juste à côté, sourit Quatre en pouffant légèrement.  
  
L'adolescent lui tira malicieusement la langue et alla en sautillant vers l'antre de sa victime, sa natte se balança de droite à gauche dans son dos.  
  
Croyez le ou ne le croyez pas, mais pas un bruit ne dérangea la maisonnée endormie pendant la journée et la nuit qui suivirent.  
  
A suivre, chapitre 3 : Premiers pas  
  
Toujours dans un trou paumé de Bretagne...  
  
Duo : Snif.  
  
Seth : Snif.  
  
Quatre : Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?  
  
Duo, en montrant la petite : Pourquoi elle elle a le droit d'avoir Hee-chan en peluche et pas moi ?  
  
Seth : J'aime pas ce chapitre.  
  
Quatre : Allons, allons...  
  
Seth : Il est trop court et pis il est nul et pis je suis messante avec mon  
  
Duooooooooooo !!!  
  
Duo : Ah bon ?  
  
Quatre : Toi tu n'as pas lu le chapitre.  
  
Duo : Ben pas en entier, chui arrivé au passage où je vois Hee-chan qu'elle a en peluche et que moi j'ai pas !!!!  
  
Seth : Je suis pas aidée.  
  
Wufei : On est pas payé pour.  
  
Quatre : Parce qu'on est payé ?  
  
Heero : Hn.  
  
Trowa : .  
  
Duo : Veux mon Hee-chan !!  
  
Seth : Je sens que le prochain chapitre va être très long. Je m'excuse au passage s'il met du temps à venir mais je vais pas pouvoir m'y remettre tout de suite. Mais bon, une petite review et j'essayerais de me dépêcher un peu plus ^_^  
  
Wufei : Leur donne pas de faux espoirs non plus.  
  
Seth : Ma menace de te caser avec J tient toujours. 


	3. Premier pas

Titre : L'enfant trouvé   
Auteur : Seth   
Genre : yaoi et toujours OOC de Heero   
Source : Gundam Wing   
Couples : 1x2 et 3x4 en trame de fond   
Disclamer : Est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'ils sont à moi et que le moindre emprunt sera sévèrement puni ? Dans mes rêves, je sais...   
Email : sethshinigami@yahoo.fr   
OST : "The best of Laura Pausini" et EV "L'essentiel" (BEVET EV !!!) en boucle.   
Autre : Après trois réécriture et un nombre incalculables de blocages, voila enfin le 3e chapitre. Ma muse semble prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec mes nerfs... Désolée pour le temps que ça a prit mais mon aspiration était dans une phase yoyo.   
Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont sérieusement boosté, je les relisais quand l'envie me prenait de tout laisser tomber...   
Petit mot de l'auteur : Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que la suite ne pourra pas être updater avant la fin des prochaines vacances. Je ne suis chez moi que le week end et pendant la semaine, et les occasions de continuer mes fics au lycée sont assez rares. De plus, je suis sur deux fics en même temps, plus une qui est en projet depuis longtemps mais pour laquelle j'ai du mal à être contente de ce que j'écris.   
Bref, le week end je dois partager le temps entre mes cours de conduite, mes leçons de code, le travail scolaire et mes fics. Et à moins d'être dans une phase d'inspiration intense, je mets plus d'un week end à écrire un chapitre.   
Et pour couronner le tout, je travaille sur mac chez moi et fanfiction.net n'accepte pas les chapitres qui ne sont pas en .doc ou .html. Résultat, quand un chapitre est fini, je dois attendre d'être au lycée pour pouvoir le mettre en ligne.   
Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de monde aura lu ce (petit) passage mais comme ça vous ne serez pas trop étonné de l'absence d'update pendant un moment.   
  


Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.   
  
**Chapitre 3 : Premiers pas ****  
**  
Une semaine, une dizaine de groupies scotchées aux basques, quelques vingtaines d'heures de cours et des blessures de tout genre suite à la destruction d'un hangar de MS.   
Voilà ce qu'avait été la dernière mission Yuy-Maxwell.   
Tout les jours, Heero recevait un email de Quatre où l'arabe lui donnait des nouvelles de la petite et de l'évolution des recherches la concernant.   
Malheureusement, les renseignements concernants la base d'OZ où se trouvait le laboratoire avaient tous mystérieusement disparu.   
Les messages de Quatre à ce sujet étaient tous les mêmes : rien, niet, nada. Malgré le réseau de renseignements des G-boys, allant des Maguanacs aux résistants de Chine en passant par les Sweepers, rien n'avait été trouvé.   
La base et le laboratoire n'existaient officiellement pas, et donc, par conséquent, Helen non plus.   
Sally venait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de la petite et constater l'évolution de son état de santé.   
Ses mains, bandées pendant plus de deux semaines, et cela malgré les soins de la chinoise, étaient aujourd'hui lisses et recouvertes d'une fine peau pâle. Mais aucune empreinte digitale s'y trouvait et jamais elle n'en aurait de nouveau. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à bouger les doigts même si, d'après les tests et radios effectués, elle ne les sentait plus, comme le reste de ses mains et ce, jusqu'aux coudes.   
Ses autres blessures avaient pour la plupart disparu. Quant aux autres, elles resteraient des cicatrices à jamais gravées au plus profond de l'âme de l'enfant, comme en avaient témoigné ses cauchemars pendant les quelques nuits durant lesquelles elle avait été seule, avant que Trowa ne décide de dormir avec elle, et ne fasse ainsi disparaître ses mauvais rêves.   
Par contre, ce qui avait inquiété le plus Sally était le fait qu'elle ne parle pas et qu'elle n'arrive pas à marcher. Elle finit par émettre une hypothèse : c'était peut-être par manque d'habitude d'utiliser et sa voix et ses jambes. Donc normalement, aucun souci à se faire. Il fallait juste laisser le temps à la petite de réapprendre à se servir de ces muscles.   
  
Heero sortit de la jeep en claquant la porte, vite imité par Duo.   
Quatre les attendait sur le quai, un grand aux lèvres.   
L'américain sauta sur son ami pour lui plaquer une grosse bise sur la joue et lui ébouriffer les cheveux. L'arabe rit joyeusement en rendant son étreinte à Duo et salua le japonais d'un sourire accompagné d'un hochement de la tête.   
-Alors, fit le pilote du DeathScythe en prenant la direction du bateau d'Howard, un bras passé autour de épaule de son ami blond et suivit par Heero, comment va notre pitchounette perso ?   
-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était avec Trowa entrain de travailler dans le cockpit du HeavyArms, répondit Quatre. Mais c'était il y a un peu plus d'une heure.   
-Comment ça elle l'aidait ? demanda Duo en fronçant les sourcils.   
L'arabe rit un moment.   
-Elle lui tenait les tournevis, expliqua-t-il malicieusement, tournant innocemment le regard vers Heero.   
Ce dernier semblait moyennement enthousiaste à l'idée que SA puce soit dans un gundam, même si celui-ci était à l'arrêt. Et si elle tombait ? C'est que c'est dangereux un gundam !   
-Elle a été sage ? continua Duo, sans se rendre compte de l'état d'esprit de son coéquipier nippon.   
-Adorable ! s'extasia Quatre. Même Wufei devient complètement gaga avec elle !   
-Wufei ? Gaga ? Noooooon ??? sourit l'américain d'un air incrédule. T'as prit des photos ? ajouta-t-il, un poil sadique.   
-Mon appareil ne me quitte presque plus quand je sais qu'Helen et les autres sont dans le coin, rit le blond. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, j'ai quelques pellicules de développées..   
Heero leva les yeux au ciel. S'en était fini de lui. À présent tout le monde allait savoir qu'il était la peluche officielle de la petite.   
C'est en pensant cela que Heero Yuy, pilote du gundam Wing, terroriste universellement reconnu, monta à bord du bateau du chef des Sweepers.   
  
-Dites-moi que je rêve, fit Duo en pouffant légèrement.   
Quatre ne dit rien mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire trop fort. Près de lui, Heero souriait presque.   
Helen était assise à même le sol dans le hangar à gundams, la bouche ouverte, les yeux légèrement exorbités. En face d'elle, Wufei lui racontait une histoire qui la tenait en haleine, et semblait y prendre un certain plaisir.   
Trowa, appuyé contre une cloison non loin de là, se déplaça en silence jusqu'à l'endroit où se cachaient trois de ses équipiers et tendit à Quatre son appareil photo sans autres commentaires qu'un léger sourire et de la malice pétillant dans son unique œil vert visible.   
-Et le guerrier entra dans la grotte du terrible dragon, prêt à en découdre. Il avança doucement, attentif au moindre bruit. Soudain, une ombre gigantesque se dressa en face de lui ! C'était le grand dragon Treize. Le puissant Wufei dégaina son sabre ancestral et bondit sur le méchant Treize qui terrifiait les hommes du pays depuis des années.   
Pour le coup, l'arabe regretta de ne pas avoir de camera pour enregistrer en plus la voix de Wufei.   
Helen dégluti péniblement et eu un signe de tête pour demander la suite.   
Wufei, ravi de l'attention que lui portait l'enfant, prit un air terrifiant.   
-Le combat qui suivit fit rage. Pendant des heures, ils combattirent. Mais Wufei, malgré sa force, n'était qu'un humain et il se fatiguait plus vite que le dragon. De plus, Treize était perfide. Il savait que le guerrier avec qui il se battait n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, aussi ses coups étaient-ils aussi bas les uns que les autres. Alors que...   
Clic.   
Wufei, surprit, leva les yeux pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec les quatre autres pilotes, dont deux pratiquement asphyxiés tellement ils se retenaient de rire. Trowa tenait encore à la main l'objet désormais craint de tous : l'appareil photo de Quatre.   
Le chinois se prit la tête entre les mains et eut un grognement de désespoir.   
-Allez-y, fit-il d'une voix étouffée. Vous en mourrez d'envie...   
-KAWAII !!! s'exclamèrent en chœur Duo et Quatre avant d'éclater de rire à la vue de l'air mortifié d'un Wufei prit en flagrant délit de gagatisation instance.   
Helen, quand elle remarqua son sauveur, tendit les bras vers Heero, le visage et les yeux illuminés, malgré le fait qu'aucun sourire ne jouait sur ses lèvres.   
Le japonais s'empressa d'aller prendre la petite dans les bras pour la serrer contre lui.   
Kami-sama, qu'est qu'elle lui avait manqué pendant une semaine !   
Duo, ne voulant pas rester en plan, s'approcha du pilote 01 et l'enfant et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de la pitchounette.   
-J'ai le droit de lui faire un bisou ? demanda-t-il à Heero en prenant un air de chien battu.   
Le japonais fut tenté pendant quelques secondes de ne pas accéder à sa demande mais Helen tendit ses mains vers son coéquipier natté, décidant qu'elle voulait un gros bizou accompagné d'un énorme câlin made in america comme seul Duo savait les faire.   
Le jeune assassin la saisit sous les aisselles et lui fit faire un tour complet au-dessus de lui, avant de lui faire un énorme smack qui résonna dans le hangar.   
Heero reprit l'air jaloux qu'il abordait toujours quand quelqu'un d'autre que lui câlinait la petite.   
Dans sa grande bonté, et surtout pour éviter d'être trucidé immédiatement, Duo rendit Helen au japonais, se sauvant par là d'une mort prochaine.   
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai faim, fit l'americain en se tapotant le ventre. Et puis chui un peu naze, ajouta-t-il dans un bâillement. Je vais essayer de trouver un truc à me mettre sous la dent et après, dodo !   
-Toi, Maxwell, fatigué ? demanda ironiquement Wufei, reprenant du poil de la bête.   
-Vaut mieux être fatigué que ridiculisé, répliqua philosophiquement Duo en levant l'index d'un air majestueux.   
Les joues de Wufei prirent une teinte rosée et il grommela quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un "même pô vrai d'abord", à la grande hilarité de Quatre et son ami natté.   
Soudain, un grand cri se fit entendre, figeant les cinq gundam pilots.   
Un cri connu d'eux tous.   
Un cri terrifiant.   
Un cri paralysant quiconque l'entendait.   
Un cri de harpie.   
-HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!   
Le cri de Relena.   
-Sauve qui peut, murmura Duo.   
Malheureusement trop tard. Ils avaient été découverts.   
Une bombe rose se précipitait vers le pauvre japonais sans défense quand...   
Clic.   
Et non, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas l'appareil photo de Quatre en pleine action, mais bien le 'clic' d'une arme à feu.   
Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Heero et quatre des pilotes s'attendaient à voir le hacker pointant son arme devant lui.   
Mais sûrement pas Helen, le visage fermé, accroché d'un bras au cou du nippon et de l'autre, pointant le pistolet que Heero avait encore dans le holster sous le bras quelques secondes plutôt vers le front de Relena.   
Laquelle loucha stupidement sur l'arme, avant de se rendre compte que oui, c'était bien un PETITE fille qui la menaçait, qu'elle était dans les bras de SON Heero et que ce dernier ne semblait pas pressé de lui venir en aide.   
Aussi fit elle la première chose qui lui passait pas l'esprit. Elle s'écarta d'un pas sur le côté de l'alignement du pistolet et continua à avancer d'un pas déterminé vers son prince charmant siiiiiiiii courageux.   
Grand mal lui en prit.   
Elle mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé, tout comme le G-boys d'ailleurs.   
Helen avait appuyé sur la gâchette.   
On aurait pu se dire que l'enfant ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement si le coup n'avait pas été aussi précis et que son visage aurait rappelé autre chose qu'un masque froid.   
La balle avait coupé quelques cheveux à la jeune princesse et, sur le lobe de son oreille, un filet de sang était apparu.   
D'un geste trop habitué pour être fait pour la première fois, l'enfant remit l'arme à sa place et s'agrippa au japonais, l'air de dire "à moi, touche, t'es morte".   
Relena porta la main à son oreille, encore sous le coup.   
Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et elle pâlit brusquement, avant de faire demi-tour pour partir en courant, effrayée par le regard sans expression qu'avait eue la petite.   
Les cinq pilotes expirèrent longuement. Ils avaient tous, sans s'en rendre compte, retenu leur respiration.   
Ils fixèrent Helen, à la fois étonnés et effrayés.   
La fillette avait volontairement appuyé sur la gâchette, et avait été d'une précision chirurgicale.   
Même eux, qui pourtant étaient loin d'être des enfants de chœur, auraient eu du mal à réussir un tir aussi précis.   
Et pourtant, l'enfant n'avait pas cillé. Comme si ce qu'elle faisait était tout à fait naturel.   
Ce fut comme si un voile se déchirait en partie.   
Helen avait été entraîné à tuer, tout comme eux l'avaient été.   
OZ ne faisait que préparer leur riposte contre les gundams. Peut-être cette organisation démoniaque avait également de nouvelles armures mobiles, que piloteraient des enfants comme la petite Helen.   
En détruisant la base et en emmenant l'enfant avec lui, Heero avait, sans le savoir, compromit leurs plans.   
  
Le pilote japonais sortit de sa cabine, où il venait de coucher Helen, et alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers sur le pont.   
Au loin, le port se faisait de moins en moins visible. Il finit bientôt par disparaître à l'horizon.   
Heero alla s'appuyer à la rambarde métallique et fixa ses compagnons d'arme.   
Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.   
Comme d'habitude, ce fut Duo qui prit la parole le premier.   
-Alors, fit-il. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?   
Quatre et Wufei haussèrent les épaules en concert.   
-Si on met les profs au courant, ils voudront absolument l'interroger pour connaître les plans d'OZ, continua l'américain.   
-Sally a dit qu'il fallait éviter de la pousser à parler si on voulait un jour entendre sa voix, rappela l'arabe. La forcer pourrait la bloquer complètement, ajouta-t-il pour Duo et Heero, qui étaient en mission la dernière fois que la chinoise était venue.   
-Donc on se tait, conclu le pilote natté.   
-Et on continue les recherches, fit le japonais.   
Les quatre autres se retournèrent vers lui.   
-Rien ne prouve que nos soupçons soient justes, expliqua Heero. Tant que nos hypothèses ne sont pas vérifiées et sûres à cent pour cent, rien ne nous oblige à communiquer nos informations aux professeurs.   
-Et quand on sera sûrs de nos soupçons ? demanda Quatre. Que ferons-nous ?   
Le regard pilote 01 croisa celui de Trowa.   
-On verra à ce moment-là, dit alors l'acrobate.   
-C'est reculer pour mieux sauter, fit remarquer Wufei.   
-Moi, intervint Duo, je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle a pu être par le passé.   
Les regards étonnés de ses équipiers le firent sourire.   
-Hey les gars, elle a à peine huit ans, on a du temps pour l'élever et la rendre aussi normale que possible.   
Quatre allait dire quelque chose quand son visage fut déserté de toute couleur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains dans un gémissement, les yeux exorbités.   
Il entendit vaguement Duo crier son nom avant que ses sens soient complètement occultés.   
  
Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et eut un léger sursaut.   
Elles étaient toutes petites.   
Du sang les maculait et il tenait toujours un couteau.   
Son regard se leva et il crut qu'il allait vomir.   
Un corps sans vie, atrocement désarticulé, était devant lui.   
Au fond de son esprit une voix s'éleva.   
C'était lui qui avait fait cela.   
Il le savait.   
Il avait tué pour la première fois de sa vie.   
Il n'avait pris de plaisir à le faire mais il y avait été forcé.   
L'homme en blanc lui aurait fait si jamais il ne l'avait pas fait.   
D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup...   
Il entra dans la pièce et jeta un regard dépourvu de sentiments au corps en pièces.   
Aussitôt, il lut sur son visage une fureur sans nom.   
Avant de s'en être rendu compte, il était allongé par terre.   
Sa joue le brûlait, là où l'homme l'avait frappé.   
D'autres coups allaient venir, mais pas tout de suite.   
Il allait d'abord lui dire la raison de sa colère, pour être sûr que la correction porte ses fruits.   
-Ton travail est en dessous de tout ! Tu dois tuer rapidement et proprement ! Avec tout le sang que tu as sur toi, m'importe qui pourrait suivre ta trace ! Je ne t'ai pas formé pour que tu te fasses prendre dès ta première mission, petite idiote !   
Les coups pleuvèrent, de plus en plus fort.   
Il ne se défend pas.   
Ça ne sert à rien et ça allonge la correction.   
Son corps n'est que douleur.   
Il veut croire que c'est un cauchemar, qu'il ne vit pas ça.   
Mais il sait que c'est réel.   
Il sait que personne ne viendra le sauver.   
Il est tout seul.   
Toujours tout seul.   
  
-...Tre !! Quatre !!! Bordel, réveille-toi !!   
Le blond ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé.   
Il essaya de se redresser mais une main l'en empêcha.   
Un regard améthyste remplit d'inquiétude le fixait.   
Il eut une sorte de sourire pour rassurer son ami.   
-Ça va, je vais bien, dit-il en posant sa mais sur celle du natté pour le rassurer.   
-Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda l'américain.   
Quatre s'appuya sur les coudes et regarda autour de lui.   
Il était allongé sur le pont du bateau d'Howard.   
Trowa et Heero étaient accroupis près de Duo, et l'œil avertit de l'arabe remarqua que leur regard n'était pas tout à fait neutre.   
Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux blonds, des bribes de la scène qu'il avait vue lui revenait à l'esprit.   
-Une crise d'empathie, répondit-il à la question de son ami. Plus forte que d'habitude, ajouta-t-il.   
-Comment ça ? dit Trowa en se relevant.   
-D'habitude je ne sens que les émotions, expliqua l'arabe. J'ai vu des images aujourd'hui... Où est Wufei ? demanda-t-il en remarquant l'absence du chinois.   
Duo haussa les épaules.   
-J'en sais rien, fit-il. Quand tu as fait ta crise, il a pali et il est parti dans le bateau en courant.   
Quatre fronça les sourcils.   
Il essaya de se concentrer sur les raisons qu'avait eues Wufei de retourner à l'intérieur mais ses pensées se mélangeaient avec des passages de sa crise, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses.   
Puis soudain, un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit.   
L' "homme en blanc" l'avait traité de "petite idiote".   
Il était entrain de discuter avec Wufei la seule fois où il avait fait, devant quelqu'un, une crise d'empathie à cause d'un des cauchemars d'Helen.   
-Allah tout puissant, murmura l'arabe blond. Helen...   
Heero pâlit et s'élança vers l'intérieur du bateau au moment où Wufei en sortait.   
L'enfant était dans ses bras, ses petites mains convulsivement crispées au débardeur bleu nuit du chinois.   
Sans un mot, le dernier survivant du Clan du Dragon tendit la fillette à son vis-à-vis japonais.   
Celle-ci tremblait.   
Heero la serra contre lui en remerciant Wufei d'un signe de tête.   
La petite sanglotait silencieusement, la tête enfouit dans le cou du nippon.   
Wufei alla s'accroupir près de Quatre et l'interrogea du regard, lequel répondit par un petit sourire rassurant.   
Mais son esprit était désormais tourné vers les souvenirs de la scène qu'il avait vu.   
Le cauchemar d'Helen.   
Un de ses souvenirs.   
L'arabe un frisson, et il n'était pas dû au vent.   
  
Trowa revissa le tableau de bord de son gundam. Il replaça son tourne visse à sa place dans la boîte à outils et la ferma sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait.   
L'acrobate s'installa confortablement dans le cockpit de HeavyArms et décida d'analyser clairement les derniers évènements de la journée.   
Une vague d'inquiétude le submergea.   
De l'inquiétude pour Quatre.   
Quatre qui avait fait la plus terrible crise d'empathie de sa vie.   
Trowa se retint de descendre rapidement en bas de son gundam pour courir voir si l'arabe allait bien.   
Il reporta mentalement à plus tard l'analyse approfondit des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers le jeune héritier Winner et se pencha sur le problème présent.   
Avec un petit soupir imperceptible, l'adolescent aux yeux verts décida d'aller prendre l'air sur le pont.   
Mais avant, il rangea la boîte à outils, juste au cas où l'un de ses coéquipiers en aurait besoin, et il prit la direction de sa cabine pour aller y prendre un pull.   
Heero et Duo étaient encore entrain de manger. Quatre se reposaient dans sa propre cabine et Wufei devait être dans la salle d'entraînement entrain de faire ses exercices au sabre.   
Son pull sur les épaules, le pilote 03 s'apprêtait à monter sur le pont quand il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une cabine, l'oreille aux aguets.   
Il était certain d'avoir entendu un bruit venir de la chambre de Heero.   
Trowa hésita un moment à y entrer. Connaissant le japonais, celui-ci aurait très mal pris cette initiative.   
Mais bon, le châtain à la mèche n'était pas pilote de gundam pour rien.   
Il abaissa doucement la poignée et poussa légèrement la porte.   
Un son sourd se fit entendre, comme quelque chose tombant sur le sol.   
Intrigué, Trowa poussa un peu plus la porte, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit complètement ouverte.   
Helen était à moitié allongée par terre et elle s'accrochait solidement à la couchette à côté de laquelle elle était.   
Le pilote 03 haussa un sourcil, étonné.   
Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabriquait ???   
Il allait s'avancer pour la prendre dans les bras, et par la même occasion la remettre au lit, quand l'enfant s'appuya un peu plus sur ses bras et se souleva jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient à peu près droites.   
Trowa se figea.   
Helen était entrain d'essayer de marcher.   
La petite leva son regard vers l'adolescent devant elle.   
Avec prudence, une des jambes de l'enfant s'avança, hésitante, ses yeux toujours fixés sur ceux de Trowa.   
Sans laisser tout son poids reposer sur sa jambe, l'enfant fit un pas de plus.   
Le châtain tendit les mains vers Helen, pauvre tentative pour retenir la petite au cas où elle tomberait.   
De son côté, la fillette lâcha ce à quoi elle était accrochée et avança encore d'un pas en vacillant.   
En équilibre précaire sur ses jambes, elle tendit les bras vers Trowa et s'approcha encore de lui.   
Le pilote 03 mit un genou à terre, sans quitter la petite de regard.   
Et Helen tomba dans ses bras.   
Trowa se releva, l'air un peu incrédule.   
-Tro-man ? Kektuféla ?   
L'adolescent se tourna vers Duo, Heero et Wufei, qui venaient d'arriver, tout comme Quatre qui sortait tout juste de sa cabine.   
Un sourire franc, le premier vrai qu'il faisait à ses coéquipiers, illuminait les traits du châtain à la mèche.   
-Helen vient de marcher, dit-il, aussi fier qu'un père qui vient de voir les premiers pas de son enfant.   
Dans un sens, c'était presque le cas.   
  
  
À suivre, chapitre 4 : Pour un sourire   
  
  
Au cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande...   
Seth : WOUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !!! J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 3 !!!! BEVET ME !!!   
Duo : Arrête un peu de parler breton, tes lecteurs ne te comprennent pas.   
Seth : Hola ! Toi, t'es pas content. Pourquoi ? J'ai pas été méchante. Enfin pas plus que d'habitude...   
Duo : Pourquoi c'est Trowa qu'à la vedette ? C'est pas juste !   
Seth : Heero l'avait au premier chapitre, tu l'as eu au deuxième, c'est normal que ce soit au tour de Trotro !   
Duo, pas convaincu : Mouai...   
Seth : En attendant c'est toi qui as la vedette dans le dialogue de fin de chapitre !   
Duo : YES !!! ME POWAA !!   
Seth : Arrête de parler anglais, mes lecteurs ne te comprennent pas...   
Wufei : Trêve de plaisanterie onna.   
Seth : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Wuffy. Alors, ce chapitre... Un long, comme je les aime. Je trouve le début pas mal (en toute modestie) mais la fin ne me plaît pas trop, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu bâclé.   
Wufei : Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?   
Seth : J't'embête. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mi mais voilà, quand j'aime pas ce que je fais, soit je laisse tomber, soit je recommence tout. Et comme vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, j'ai décidé de tout recommencer. Valou !   
Wufei : En gros elle vous demande encore plus de reviews que la dernière fois.   
Seth : Toi, je vais VRAIMENT écrire une fic sur la passionnelle histoire d'amuuuur entre toi et J.   
Duo : Hé, y a que moi qui ait le droit de menacer Wuffy. En attendant, passe aux réponses pour tes reviews.   
Seth : Le chef a parlé.   
  
  
Wahou, 10 reviews pour le dernier chapitre !!! Merci beaucoup à tous, c'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir pensé à la pôv chtite fanfiqueuse que je suis ! ^_^   
  
mimi yuy1 : Voila la suite. Je suis contente que ça te plaise.   
Le 1x2 sera effectivement en trame de fond, mais je sais pas s'il se sera beau... lol   
  
ChtiteElfie : Re-coucou toi ! Et enfin, voici la suite !!   
Gnégnégné, Duo et Helen vont rendre Wuffy chèvre... ^_^   
Duo en papa gâteau ? Tu crois pas que Helen a assez avec Heero dans ce rôle-là. ^^   
  
Pitchoune : J'avoue être très fière de ma puce, je suis contente qu'elle plaise aux gens quand même. Ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait que j'essaye de dessiner Hee-chan en peluche... Arf !   
Arrrgh !!!!! Une autre attaque chibi eyes !! Résistons !! lol   
  
Hathor Barton : Roooooh, c'est pas sérieux de ne pas dormir...   
Duo : Dit celle qui tripe avec sa colloc de chambre jusqu'à 1h du mat'...   
Seth : Méheu !! Et pis c'est pour vot' bien de toute façon !   
Wufei : Au secours...   
Ban-neko : Ma pleure pas chouchou, on est gentilles avec toi...   
Seth : C'est surtout qu'on ne sait pas quoi en faire du Wuffy...   
Trowa : ///_?   
Seth : Oui, c'est bon, je continue...   
Les G-boys en pôpas models, j'en suis fière. De mon Helen aussi, paske pour dégeler Heero, faut le faire.   
Heero : Omae o korusu !   
Seth et Ban-neko : Nous aussi on t'aime !!   
Ban-neko : Au fait, question idiote, qu'est ce que je fous là ?   
Seth : Tu traumatises ton Wuffynouchet chéri ?   
Hathor, merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a amusé, et je suis navrée de partir moi aussi en live, le pire c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse valable, j'ai très bien dormi cette nuit ^^; ...   
  
Luna11 : Kikoo !   
Attends, je me creuse les méninges (et je vais fouiller dans mes fiches) : Helen a 6/7 ans, mais on en est pas sûr, parce qu'on sait pas qui elle est vraiment... Qui sait, c'est peut-être la petite sœur de Relena... Nan, je rigole, jamais je lui ferais une chose pareille !   
Pour la scène dont tu m'as parlé, je le garde en mémoire, c'est vrai que ce serait absolument kawaiiiiii !!!!   
  
Nekomiyu : Chalut !!!! Bon, voila la suite, j'espère que tu as survécu à l'attente ^^ !   
Gros bizoo à toi aussi et merci pour ta review.   
  
Tahiri-Chan : Hi you ! Here the suite, j'espère que ça te plaira autant que les premiers chapitres. See ya !   
  
Lou 999 : La suite ? Elle est là, juste en haut ! Mais si, je te jure !! lol.   
Ma il est toujours trèèèèèèèès sympathique Hee-chan ! Quand il n'est pas en mode Perfect Soldier... Et qu'il n'est pas entrain de faire mumuse avec son gundam ou son ordi... T'as raison, pour une fois, il est sympa. ^^; .   
Contente en tout cas que ça te plaise (pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me répéter ? lol).   
#^^#, arrête tes compliments, tu vas me faire rougir...   
  
Lou 999 : Deux reviews ??? Tout ça pour avoir la suite, wahou ! Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis très émue ! #^^#   
  
Meiro : Ben sûr que non que les autres vont pas être en reste ! Manquerait plus qu'il y en ait qui résiste.   
*lance un regard sadique aux G-boys*   
De toute façon zont pas intérêt à essayer... Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira autant. Encore une attaque chibi eyes ?!! Mais vous voulez tous ma peau ou quoi ?! lol   
  
  
Je vous remercie vraiment tous/toutes pour vos magnifiques reviews. Ça fait quand même plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris vous plait. ^_^


	4. Pour un sourire

**Titre** : L'enfant trouvé   
**Auteur** : Seth   
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC des trois introvertis de service (Heero, Trowa et Wufei)   
**Source** : Gundam Wing   
**Couples** : 1+2+1 en fond de toile et 3+4+3 qui se concrétise   
**Disclamer** : Les G-boys ne sont toujours pas à moi, et j'ai eu beau chercher partout sous et sur mon sapin, je ne les ai pas trouvé. J'étais pourtant certaine de les avoir demandé pour Noël... Par contre, Helen est toujours à moi, bien qu'Heero me l'ait réclamé à corps et à cri. Mais comme je lui ai dit, le jour où Helen serait à lui, les G-boys m'appartiendront. Allez savoir pourquoi, depuis, il m'a plus demandé à l'avoir...   
**Email** : sethshinigami@yahoo.fr   
**OST** : "O'stavaganda, fantasie autour de Vivaldi et des musiques celtiques d'Irlande" et quelques morceaux en boucle de OST d'Angel Sanctuary   
**Petit mot de l'auteur** : Comme promis, voici le 4e chapitre pour la rentrée ! J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et que cette nouvelle année commence bien pour vous !   
**Autre** : Petite précision par rapport au dernier chapitre : je n'ai absolument rien contre Relena. Pour plus de précision, vous pouvez vous rapporter à la réponse de la review de mimi yuy1, au bas de la page.   
  
  
**Chapitre 4 : Pour un sourire ****  
**  
_J'aurais voulu t'écrire le plus beau des poèmes, __  
__Et construire un empire, juste pour ton sourire. __  
__Saez __  
_  
Une ombre se glissa silencieusement derrière l'adolescent asiatique, tapie dans les recoins d'obscurité du long couloir faiblement éclairé.   
Le léger roulis indiquait que le bateau voguait dans des eaux peu profondes et par temps clair. Sinon, le sol aurait bougé beaucoup plus, comme deux jours auparavant, quand le rafiot avait été prit dans une tempête de tous les diables. Seuls quelques rares habitués n'avaient pas eu le mal de mer.   
Et le chinois à la queue de cheval que suivait l'ombre n'en avait pas fait partie.   
Un tournant dans le couloir.   
Le bruit des pas du garçon aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta.   
Il sait qu'il est suivi.   
Mais il ignore tout du piège dans lequel il venait d'entrer.   
L'ombre continua d'avancer silencieusement.   
Wufei tendit la main vers l'ombre qui le suivait et l'abaissa brusquement. Il saisit le col d'un T-shirt pour soulever l'inconscient.   
Et il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux grands yeux verts brillants d'innocence.   
-Que... commença-t-il, étonné.   
Les lèvres de Helen formèrent un mot en silence.   
Bouh.   
-BOUH !   
-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!   
Wufei fit un bond en l'air et lâcha l'enfant...   
Qui atterrit bien à l'abri dans les bras d'un américain dont le sourire menaçait de lui démettre la plupart des muscles du visage.   
-MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL !!!!!!!!!   
  
Dans ce qui servait de salon personnel aux G-boys, Trowa et Quatre levèrent les yeux de leur partie d'échec.   
L'arabe secoua la tête d'un air accablé, un léger sourire aux lèvres.   
Le châtain se contenta de regarder discrètement le blond assit en face de lui.   
Tous deux revinrent à leur partie d'échec, en se demandant néanmoins quelle bêtise avait encore inventé Duo pour que Wufei crie ainsi.   
Installé à une table, près des deux joueurs, Heero s'amusait à créer quelques nouveaux virus pour OZ.   
Soudain, une tornade châtaigne et brune déboula dans le salon et alla se cacher derrière le pilote japonais qui n'avait, somme toute, rien demandé à personne.   
Wufei arriva, passablement énervé. Sa queue-de-cheval était à moitié défaite, ce qui rendait le chinois plus amusant qu'autre chose.   
-Maxwell... fit le pilote de ShenLong, d'un ton trop bas pour être rassurant. Conduis toi comme un homme et vient ici. !   
-Pas fou non ?! s'exclama Duo en passant la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Heero.   
Un sourire absolument sadique orna les lèvres du chinois.   
-Yuy, tu savais que Maxwell entraînait Helen dans ses bêtises ? demanda-t-il, l'air de ne pas y toucher, en fixant le bout de ses ongles.   
Le japonais se tourna brutalement vers son coéquipier américain et lui lança un regard noir.   
Dans les bras de Duo, Helen se mit à fixer son nippon perso d'un air suppliant.   
Heero finit par soupirer et prit l'enfant pour la caler sur ses genoux.   
-Du moment qu'il ne la met pas en danger, dit-il au chinois en reprenant son travail ô combien intéressant.   
Wufei quitta la pièce en fulminant et en pestant ouvertement contre l'américain, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait.   
Duo soupira.   
-Merci man ! fit-il au japonais avec un grand sourire. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.   
Heero haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, mais intérieurement, il rougissait.   
Quatre, qui sentit l'état d'esprit du pilote de Wing 0, rougit furieusement, d'autant plus que sa main venait de frôler celle de Trowa, alors que celui-ci la tendait pour bouger une pièce.   
Le regard de Duo passa de l'arabe à l'européen, vice-versa, pendant un petit moment.   
Puis il eut un grand sourire malicieux.   
Mais, exceptionnellement, il ne dit rien.   
À la place, il saisit brusquement Helen par la taille et la prit sous le bras, avant de sortir d'un pas décidé en déclarant :   
-Viens, j'ai une nouvelle idée de blague à faire à Wuffy...   
Quatre leva les yeux au ciel, ravi de la diversion que venait de créer l'américain dans ses pensées, pour qu'il ait autre chose en tête qu'un beau châtain aux yeux verts assit en face de lui... Pas qu'il n'aimait pas y penser, mais ça avait la fâcheuse tendance à le rendre écarlate alors...   
  
Sur le pont principal du bateau d'Howard, Duo et Helen prenaient l'air.   
-Tu te rends compte ? disait l'américain. Trowa et Quatre... Et dire que je ne le remarque que maintenant ! Je suis un peu rouillé apparemment... T'as vu ça ? Ils se dévorent des yeux et aucuns des deux ne remarque que l'autre le fait !   
Si Helen avait pu parler, elle aurait fait un commentaire sur le fait qu'un japonais et un natté de sa connaissance étaient également dans ce cas.   
Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de secouer la tête, les yeux levés vers les cieux.   
-Faut arriver à le caser... continua Duo en s'appuyant à la rambarde, Helen installée à ses pieds. Trouver LE truc qui les obligera à s'avouer leur amour...   
L'américain soupira et baissa le regard vers l'enfant assise par terre.   
-Tu sais, je crois pas que je serais un très bon agent matrimonial, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon de dégeler Trowa. Ou de booster Quatre... Quoique... ajouta-t-il en fixant longuement la petite fille.   
À ce moment, Helen se serait bien enfuie à toutes jambes si elle avait été sûre de pouvoir distancer le pilote du DeathScythe.   
-T'as réussi un miracle avec Tro, tu pourrais pas faire la même chose avec Qua-chan ? demanda-t-il.   
La pitchounette haussa les épaules, pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'elle n'y était pour rien si l'européen s'était trouvé derrière la porte au moment où elle essayait de marcher.   
Tous deux soupirèrent en concert.   
-On est mal bar' si on commence comme ça, constata l'américain.   
Helen ne put qu'approuver cette constatation.   
  
Quand Heero sortit de la salle commune avec la ferme intention de mettre la main sur ce baka natté qui lui piquait trop souvent SA puce, il ne se doutait pas qu'il les trouverait en pleine contemplation de l'océan.   
Surtout qu'il faisait un froid de canard dehors et que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Duo de ne pas se mettre au chaud quand la température chutait de quelques degrés.   
Ce fut Helen qui le repéra la première.   
Quelques jours plutôt, ça aurait étonné le japonais. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient découvert une partie du passé de l'enfant, presque plus rien ne le surprenait. Presque...   
Son visage toujours aussi vierge de sourires le mettait parfois mal à l'aise, surtout quand ses yeux exprimaient la joie.   
Peut-être parce que d'un côté, ça lui rappelait son entraînement avec J.   
Les sentiments sont inutiles.   
Aujourd'hui cette phrase le terrifiait. Ses sentiments étaient entrain de naître, ou plutôt de renaître. En les retrouvant, il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans pendant tellement de temps.   
Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses sombres pensées, il s'approcha de Duo et d'Helen.   
La petite le regarda d'un air grave et lui tendit les bras.   
Heero la prit délicatement et elle se serra contre lui, comme si elle sentait le malaise qui l'avait saisi quelques instants auparavant.   
Duo lança un regard étonné au japonais, puis lui sourit doucement.   
-La mer est belle aujourd'hui, dit-il en détournant les yeux pour de nouveau fixer l'océan.   
Quelques rayons de soleil, qui perçaient à travers les épais nuages blancs, tombaient sur l'eau, lui donnant de différents reflets suivant leurs orientations.   
Ici, le bleu tournait au turquoise, là, il devenait indigo, et plus loin, il était plus pâle.   
Oui, la mer était très belle cet après-midi.   
Presque autant que les yeux de Duo, pensa distraitement Heero, avant de se baffer mentalement.   
Ça y est, ça le reprenait. Il recommençait à penser à son coéquipier américain comme... Comme ça ! Ce qui l'énervait, c'est qu'il avait toujours l'impression de ne plus contrôler ses pensées dans ces cas-là. Somme toute, c'est ce qui se passait...   
Duo soupira et eut un frisson.   
-Fait froid ! s'exclama-t-il en frottant ses bras, dans un effort désespéré pour se réchauffer.   
Heero haussa les épaules alors qu'Helen secouait la tête d'un air fataliste.   
Tous deux échangèrent un regard complice et le japonais suivit le pilote du DeathScythe à l'intérieur du bateau.   
Dehors, un dernier rayon de soleil frappa l'eau, lui donnant une teinte cobalt, avant de disparaître, avalé par un océan de nuages blanc.   
  
-Échec et mat.   
Quatre sourit en se redressant. En face de lui, Trowa venait de déclarer la fin de la partie. Et encore une fois, l'arabe avait gagné.   
Le blond se leva et s'étira longuement, sans voir ou même deviner le regard de l'européen sur lui. Puis, il se baissa vers la table et commença à ranger les pièces d'échec.   
Trowa se mit à l'aider.   
Alors que ce dernier tendait la main vers le jeu pour aller le remettre à sa place, Quatre faisait la même chose de son côté et ce qui devait arriver arriva.   
Le coup de foudre.   
Ah non, ça c'est déjà arrivé et depuis longtemps...   
La main de Trowa et celle du blond se touchèrent, pour ne plus se décoller.   
Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, pour ne plus se quitter.   
Leurs visages s'approchèrent, pour ne jamais se toucher.   
À cause d'un américain dont je ne dirais pas le nom, j'en ai encore besoin (en vie) pour la suite de l'histoire.   
Duo Maxwell entra dans la salle en fanfare, sans même remarquer que les deux tourtereaux, pour qui il montait des plans aussi faramineux les uns que les autres afin de les caser, étaient plus près l'un de l'autre que l'auraient été deux amis très proches, ce qu'ils étaient censé être après tout.   
L'américain se tourna vers Quatre et Trowa et les fixa un moment.   
-Yo les gars, qu'est ce qui vous arrive, vous êtes tout rouge ? demanda, sans arrières pensés, le pilote 02.   
L'arabe blond se prit la tête entre les mains en grommelant un "mauvais timing" qui fit sourire son ami européen.   
Étonné, Duo les regarda à tour de rôle, et eut un grand sourire, qui devint rapidement contrit.   
-Oh, je vous ai dérangé alors que vous alliez conclure, je suis désolé, je vais vous laisser.   
Et il quitta la pièce, entraînant avec lui un Heero étonné qui venait juste récupérer son ordinateur.   
Quatre et Trowa échangèrent un regard étonné, et l'arabe fut pris d'une crise de fou rire en s'effondrant sur son coéquipier aux yeux verts, lequel eut un sourire amusé.   
Une fois le blond calmé, Trowa lui releva le visage et caressa doucement la joue du jeune héritier Winner.   
Quatre plongea son regard turquoise dans les yeux de l'européen et s'y perdit, souhaitant presque ne jamais pouvoir en sortir.   
Les yeux dans les yeux, les lèvres des deux pilotes se rapprochèrent, pour s'effleurer, puis se toucher plus franchement.   
Dans une petite pièce à bord d'un bateau où se trouvaient les cinq pilotes et leurs gundams, un amour naissant venait de se concrétiser, apportant un espoir de plus au combat désespéré que menaient des adolescents.   
  
Quand Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent main dans la main dans le hangar à gundams, Duo leur lança un sourire heureux, suivit d'un clin d'œil complice.   
Helen, qui se trouvait près de l'américain, leva la main et leur adressa un petit signe, comme pour leur demander de venir près d'eux.   
-Où sont Heero et Wufei ? demanda l'arabe en s'asseyant à côté de son petit ami, à peu près en face du pilote 02 et de l'enfant.   
-Dans leurs gundams, répondit Duo en désignant Wing 0 et ShenLong de la tête.   
Appuyé contre Trowa, Quatre sourit.   
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait parfaitement heureux.   
Il était avec ses amis, il aimait un de ses coéquipiers et cet amour était réciproque, il n'avait pas eu de mission depuis un petit moment, bref, le bonheur.   
Pour un peu, il en aurait oublié qu'ils étaient en guerre.   
-Vous êtes trop chou tous les deux, déclara Duo en les fixant d'un air attendri.   
Quatre rougit légèrement et son sourire s'agrandit.   
Son regard se posa sur Helen, qui avait la tête baissée.   
Fronçant les sourcils, Quatre se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de Trowa et se pencha en avant pour relever le visage de la petite.   
Celle-ci abordait une expression que seul Trowa avait vue jusque-là.   
De la concentration.   
Son regard vert fixé maintenant sur Quatre, elle déglutit avec peine.   
Puis, les coins de la bouche commencèrent à se relever doucement.   
Retenant leur souffle, Duo, Trowa et Quatre attendirent.   
Le visage d'Helen se rabaissa à nouveau, sa frange le masquant presque entièrement.   
Et, aussi vite, elle se redressa et fixa Quatre...   
Un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
La main de l'arabe caressa les joues de l'enfant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.   
Puis, le blond se leva en riant et prit la petite par les aisselles pour la faire tourner au-dessus de sa tête.   
-Elle m'a souri, vous avez vu ?   
Duo et Trowa échangèrent un regard amusé et heureux, avant que l'américain ne se lève pour courir vers les gundams, en criant à Heero et Wufei qu'Helen venait de sourire.   
Le pilote 03 s'approcha de son petit ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.   
Le regard de l'arabe se tourna vers lui et il lui sourit.   
Et à ce moment-là, Quatre n'était plus le seul à oublier la guerre.   
  
  
À suivre, **Chapitre 5 : Juste un mot**   
  
  
Bien au chaud sur la côte bretonne...   
Seth : J'AI REUSSI !!!! Après une première semaine de vacances passée avec un rhume carabiné et une deuxième semaine à devoir rattraper le retard prit pour la semaine, j'ai réussi à boucler le 4e chapitre juste le dimanche avant la rentrée !!   
Duo : Alors que ta mère croit que tu es entrain de travailler ta philo.   
Wufei : Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as un devoir sur table dans cette matière demain.   
Quatre : Et tu n'as revu que deux notions sur cinq.   
Seth : Vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse en plan avant la scène "romance" entre Trowa et Quatre ?   
Quatre : NON !!! Merci d'avoir continué, et je ne me fais pas de soucis, tu vas y arriver en philo.   
Wufei : C'est toi qui le dit Winner. Je te rappelle que c'est une brelle dans cette matière.   
Seth : La faute à qui ? C'est à cause de vous que je ne revois pas assez.   
Wufei : Personnellement, je n'ai rien demandé.   
Seth : Note à moi-même, penser à faire le plan de ma future fic 5xJ après le devoir de philo... Voilà ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais...   
  
Réponses aux reviews !   
  
ChtiteElfie : Salut toi ! C'est vrai que c'est dommage que le temps me manque pour écrire. Devoir rester au lycée toute la semaine sans revoir mes chapitres, c'est dur. Mais bon, ça vaut peut-être mieux, sinon je ne suis pas sûre que je travaillerais assez. Le 1X2 a finalement été changé en 1+2+1, parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver un bon moyen pour les caser ensemble sans tomber dans les clichés habituels. J'adore le passage où Wufei raconte l'histoire. J'avoue que j'étais hyper fière de moi quand j'ai eu l'idée de l'histoire. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz !!!!!!!!   
  
vivi-chan winner : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! *rougit* Merci pour le compliment, c'est gentil #^^#   
Biiiiiiiiz !!!!   
  
Yami-Rose : Voici la suite, j'espère que ça t'aura plu !   
Biiiiiiz !!!!!!!   
  
mimi yuy1 : Ton idée de faire une sorte de flash-back avec les souvenirs de Heero est un bon plan, je pense que je l'intégrerai...   
  


Au sujet de Relena, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'ai absolument rien contre elle. La scène où Helen est agrippée à Heero et qu'elle sort un flingue pour faire comprendre que c'est son japonais perso est une des premières qui m'est venues à l'esprit quand j'ai commencé cette fic. Par contre, je n'avais pas encore trouvé le personnage qui allait "subir" la possessivité de Helen. Je n'avais pas une folle envie de d'inventer un autre perso, ça voulait dire lui trouver une histoire personnelle, décrire ses rapports avec Heero et ce qui le/la pousse à lui sauter dessus à tout bout de chant. Quant aux personnages féminins déjà présents dans la série, Iria n'est que très peu présente, Sally n'est pas assez neuneu pour sauter sur un pilote de gundam aux réflexes surprenants, Hilde pareil, Catherine, je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'elle viendrait faire sur le bateau d'Howard, et en plus se serait plutôt sur Trowa qu'elle sauterait, juste pour s'assurer s'il va bien, et Noin, ben c'est accessoirement une ex-Ozzie et elle ne pourrait pas faire deux pas vers les pilotes sans se retrouver mise en joue.   
Relena était la seule à être assez courageuse (peut être suicidaire) pour sauter sur Heero. Perso, je trouve que c'est un personnage très intéressant, au même titre que Treize, que peu de personnes ne supportent vraiment. Et pourtant, Treize aussi se retrouve avec un rôle assez salaud dans cette fic, puisque c'est de sa faute si Helen est ce qu'elle est.   
J'ai vu l'animé, et je trouve que le personnage de Relena y est plus développé, et donc moins antipathique, que dans le manga où elle nous sort des "tue-moi Heero" absolument ridicules.   
C'est vrai que c'est énervant de toujours lire des 1x2 où Relena est une vieille cruche aigrie complètement nouille. Mais on n'y peut rien si beaucoup d'auteurs voient ce perso comme ça. Moi je trouve énervant de toujours lire des fics où Treize est un grand méchant pas beau complètement obnubiler par ses idéaux. Napoléon aussi était mégalomane et pourtant il est considéré comme un plus grands des héros français !   
Je ne comptais pas faire réapparaître Relena dans la suite de ma fic, une des scènes que j'avais imaginé pendant le premier chapitre et qui devait être dans celui-ci à finalement été zappé, parce que je trouvais qu'appuyer encore plus sur le côté carrément nunuche de Relena n'était pas une nécessité.   
J'aurais pu trouver une autre façon de dévoiler les capacités de Helen, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Seulement j'avais beau chercher, cette scène revenait toujours. J'aurais pu laisser tomber et passer à autre chose, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et ça à été idiot. Je sais aussi que martyriser ce perso n'apporte strictement rien à ma fic, j'en suis même tout à fait consciente.   
J'espère simplement que les autres personnes qui considèrent Relena comme un personnage pas plus idiot que les autres ne m'en voudront pas.   
Voilà.   
En espérant que tu continueras à me lire.   
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz !!!!!!   
  
Pfui, c'est la plus longue réponse que j'ai faite à une review... Perso, je trouve que c'était nécessaire, pour mettre les choses au point, que se soit avec mimi yuy ou avec d'autres qui pensent comme elle.   
  
  
Un grand merci aux quatre qui m'ont reviewé, c'est gentil d'avoir prit le temps de la faire !


	5. Juste quelques mots

**Titre** : L'enfant trouv

**Auteur** : Seth

**Blog** : 

**Genre** : yaoi, OOC des trois glaçons ambulants (Heero, Trowa et Wufei)

**Source** : Gundam Wing

**Couples** : 1+2+1 ; 3+4+3

**Disclamer** : Même si beaucoup de temps à passer depuis le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté, les G-boys, leur monde et tout ce qui va avec appartient... Ben je sais plus à qui ils sont, mais ils ne sont pas à moi, ça c'est sûr.

**Email** : sethshinigami@yahoo.fr

**OST** : "Angel Sanctuary" (OST de la série et du film), "Tigre et Dragon"

**Par rapport au chapitre précédent** : 1) Tro et Qua-chan : j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal pour écrire ce passage, et le résultat me plaisait pas trop au final. Je suis heureuse de voir que ça a plu quand même.

2) Les multiples flashs back : ils sont un peu compliqués à écrire, parce que j'ai envie d'en dire assez sans en révéler de trop... Je veux en fait qu'Helen reste le plus mystérieuse possible jusqu'à la fin. Je ne suis même pas sûre de dire qui elle était, à moins de faire une suite un jour... À méditer si j'ai du temps...

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : ENFIN !!! Le 5e chapitre est ENFIN fini. On peut dire qu'il aurait mis du temps celui-là... Plus que l'épilogue maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais mon bulletin de note a eu plus de conséquences sur mon rythme d'écriture que prévu. Résultat, même chez moi je travaille presque non-stop. Et puis j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes au lycée qui ont fait que je n'avais plus envie d'écrire quoique se soit...

**Chapitre 5 : Juste quelques mots**

Wufei reversa sa tête en arrière tout en se massant la nuque. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il travaillait sur son gundam en prévision de la bataille à venir.

D'un coup de pied, le chinois s'éleva dans les airs et laissa son corps, ainsi que son esprit, dérivé.

Il était dans l'espace, sur le PeaceMillion, depuis maintenant un peu plus de trois semaines. Quatre et Trowa l'avaient rejoint quelques jours plus tard et Duo était arrivé peu de temps après avec les derniers Sweepers restés sur Terre. Quant à Heero, il venait de débarquer... Avec Helen.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du fier guerrier chinois. C'était lui qui était là le premier lors de l'arrivée du japonais et de l'enfant. Helen avait couru vers lui et s'était jetée dans ses bras en souriant comme une malade. Et lui, il l'avait serré très fort contre lui.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Depuis que Heero avait préféré la laisser à l'écart de la guerre. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils auraient du mal à se séparer de l'enfant, sa mise à l'écart avait été votée à l'unanimité.

La première semaine sans Helen dans les pattes avait été horrible. Qui aurait pu croire que la petite avait pris une telle place dans leurs vies ?

Et puis les missions étaient revenues, de plus en plus nombreuses, et ils avaient dû se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'absence de la fillette.

Peu de temps après, tout c'était précipité. L'auto-déstruction du gundam de Heero, le départ pour l'espace, la capture de Duo...

Wufei s'était souvent demandé ce qu'était devenu Helen. Seul son coéquipier japonais savait où elle se trouvait, en sécurité d'après ses dires.

Le chinois poussa un léger soupir en se laissant tomber doucement au sol. Il aurait aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec les autres avant la grande bataille.

Mais à cette heure avancée de la nuit, ses amis devaient dormir à poings fermés.

Le PeaceMillion était un endroit sûr tant que les hostilités ne seraient pas officiellement ouvertes. On pouvait compter de Zechs Merquise pour être "fair-play" à ce niveau.

Le pilote 05 bailla et jeta un regard à sa montre. Oula, déjà 1h24 du matin ! Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir travaillé aussi longtemps. Le chinois haussa les épaules.

Pas grave, il avait assez avancé sur son gundam pour se permettre une grasse mat'.

Il rassembla rapidement ses divers tournevis, clefs anglaises et pinces crocodiles et les rangea. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil circulaire que tout était bien à sa place et se tourna vers le couloir qui menait aux cabines... Pour se casser à moitié la figure sur une pitchounette.

-Hey ! s'exclama Wufei en rétablissant son équilibre au dernier moment. Ça va pas de surprendre les gens comme ça ???

Helen avait les yeux baissés, et le chinois regretta aussitôt de lui avoir crié dessus.

Il s'accroupit, saisit l'enfant sous les aisselles et se redressa en l'installant confortablement dans ses bras.

-Aller vient, on va se faire un chocolat chaud, fit-il doucement.

La petite entoura le cou de Wufei de ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du pilote.

Quand ils étaient tous sur Terre, Wufei s'était souvent retrouvé en tête à tête avec Helen dans une cuisine, un chocolat chaud entre les mains, après un des nombreux cauchemars de la fillette. Étant fréquemment victime d'insomnies, le chinois était presque toujours éveillé quand l'enfant arrivait dans sa chambre. Alors ils descendaient dans la cuisine et Wufei pouvait rester parler avec Helen pendant des heures, lui racontant son passé, lui décrivant le futur dont il rêvait... C'était leurs petits moments à eux. Généralement, ils finissaient par s'endormir l'un sur l'autre. Et quand ils se réveillaient, c'était pour se retrouver face-à-face avec le regard jaloux de Heero. Ce qui amusait particulièrement le chinois, ce dernier prenant un malin plaisir à remettre le japonais à sa place quand celui-ci devenait hyper possessif envers la fillette.

Arrivé dans la petite cuisine perso des G-boys, le pilote de Nataku installa l'enfant sur un tabouret et se mit à préparer les chocolats tout en parlant à mi-voix, afin de ne pas réveiller les autres Gundam pilots au sommeil léger (Duo Maxwell en était, bien entendu, exclut).

La petite cuisine donnait sur le couloir d'un côté, et sur un salon de l'autre, lequel étant lui-même relier aux trois chambres des G-boys. Le tout n'était pas très grand et assez morne, mais quand même assez confortable. Ça ne valait pas une des nombreuses demeures de Quatre sur Terre, mais ils n'étaient pas là pour se reposer.

La situation politique n'était pas vraiment en faveur des colonies. Relena Peacecraft, malgré son statut élevé au sein de la fondation Romfeller, avait du mal à se faire entendre par quelques vieux abrutis qui se complaisaient dans les massacres d'innocents.

Quant à ce qu'il se passait dans l'espace... Rien n'allait plus depuis que les colonies s'étaient rendues à OZ et s'étaient déclarés ennemis des gundams. L5 avait été détruite, L4 ne pouvait plus rien depuis la mort de monsieur Winner, L2 était toujours une poubelle humaine où les gens dépérissaient, les mercenaires de L3 ne se sentaient pas concernés, du moment qu'on ne les empêchait pas de "travailler", et L1 était depuis longtemps le point de rendez-vous de tous les requins et autres gros poissons d'OZ et Romfeller.

Milliardo Peacecraft, alias Zechs Merquise, avait pris depuis peu la tête du White Fang, une organisation qui avait choisi une décision pour le moins radicale, c'est-à-dire détruire la Terre, qui était, d'après eux, la source du mal des colonies.

Bref, encore une bande de tarés, comme l'avait si bien résumé Duo.

La tête reposant sur ses mains, Helen écoutait le chinois raconter ce qui lui était arrivé pendant les longs mois de séparation.

En ce faisant, Wufei souriait. Il trouvait ça agréable de reprendre ses habitudes nocturnes avec la petite. Il aimerait bien que ça continue encore après la guerre.

Aussitôt, le visage du pilote 05 se rembrunit. 

Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il survive. Et puis Helen irait sans doute vivre avec Heero.

Ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un l'autre.

La fillette faisait encore plus souvent des cauchemars si elle n'était pas avec le japonais. Quant à ce dernier, il n'était jamais au mieux de sa forme quand sa pitchounette était absente. 

Helen avait fait des miracles avec Heero. Bien qu'elle s'en défende plus ou moins énergiquement (surtout moins que plus d'ailleurs), Wufei était sûr que c'était grâce à l'enfant que le pilote 01 avait déclaré ses sentiments à Duo.

En y repensant, Wufei sourit.

Ces deux-là étaient se complétaient parfaitement. Le calme olympien du japonais et le caractère extroverti de l'américain ne pourraient être que bénéfique à leur couple.

Un nouveau coup de blues s'abattit sur le chinois. Lui était encore célibataire.

Et ça lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être "normal". Malgré les apparences, il n'éprouvait pour Sally Pô que du respect et une très grande affection, sentiments qui étaient réciproques. La doctoresse avait de la famille sur L5 et était au courant du passé de Wufei et des raisons pour lesquelles il avait pris les armes contre la Terre.

Jamais il ne s'était pardonné la mort de Meiran, sa femme. Il commençait tout juste à arriver à vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. Il faut dire que les autres l'y aidaient beaucoup. La gentillesse de Quatre, les pitreries de Duo, le calme rassurant de Trowa, l'assurance de Heero... Tout cela l'aidait à devenir quelqu'un d'autre, l'aidait à se faire à l'idée que, quoi que l'on fasse, on ne peut pas changer le passé.

Un poids sur ses cuisses ramena le chinois à la réalité. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait versé le lait dans les tasses et s'était installé en face d'Helen. Cette dernière était maintenant sur ses genoux, le dos appuyé contre son ventre. 

Quand ils se retrouvaient dans cette position, Wufei avait toujours quelques secondes de panique. La tête de la petite fille arrivait au niveau de ses épaules et elle paraissait si frêle et si fragile qu'il avait peur que le moindre mouvement de sa part ne la brise en mille morceaux, à tel point qu'il n'osait pas respirer avant d'avoir reprit son calme.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers son aîné et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Je t'assure que je vais bien, chuchota Wufei, amusé.

Helen eut une moue dubitative.

Le chinois avait toujours été étonné par l'expressivité du regard de la petite.

Toutes ses émotions s'y lisaient, comme dans un livre ouvert. Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme, avait dit un jour un poète terrien, il y avait des siècles de cela.

Ceux de l'enfant en étaient l'exemple le plus concret qu'il connaisse.

Wufei entoura la taille frêle d'Helen de ses bras. Celle-ci posa ses petites mains sur celles du pilote et se mit à les caresser du bout des doigts.

-Ce que je vais dire reste entre nous, murmura le chinois.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de la fillette.

-Je t'adore, fit à voix basse le fier héritier du clan du dragon.

Le regard que lui lança Helen voulait clairement dire : "moi aussi".

-... Ei !! Wufei !

L'interpellé émergea vaguement au son d'une voix... Voix qui ne tarda pas à se faire entendre de nouveau, cette fois plus près de son oreille.

-WUFEI !

Le chinois se redressa en sursaut et se tourna vers celui qui venait aimablement de lui faire exploser un tympan.

-MAXWELL, CA VA PAS DE...

-Pas le moment de jouer l'outragé ! Grouilles toi, y a un communiqué de la Terre ! Une réponse au White Fang !

Bien que mal réveillé, Wufei comprit rapidement l'urgence de la situation.

Relena était une pacifiste, elle ne se serait pas abaissée à répondre aux provocations de son frère.

Le chinois suivit son coéquipier américain au pas de course vers la salle de commande du

PeaceMillion, enregistrant distraitement qu'Helen n'était plus sur avec lui quand il s'était réveillé.

Il la retrouva avec les autres pilotes.

Sur les larges fenêtres donnant sur la Terre, un petit écran diffusait le visage de Treize Kushrenada aux Colonies et à la planète qui avait vu naître la espèce humaine.

-"Je suis le nouveau représentant de la Nation Mondiale, Treize Kushrenada. Je m'adresse à la population de l'espace, aux inconscients du White Fang, qui se sont rebellés contre notre Terre. Qu'ils sachent que l'espace sera leur tombeau."

L'écran devint noir, et un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle de commande du PeaceMillion.

Heero se baissa pour prendre Helen dans ses bras. L'enfant jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, et tous purent voir qu'elle était effrayée.

Un sentiment que tout le monde partageait.

On y était.

La bataille à venir serait la dernière de cette guerre.

Ils connaissaient assez Zechs Merquise et Treize Kushrenada pour savoir qu'ils allaient envoyer toute leur armée pour se battre.

Après cela, soit les colonies restaient sous le joug de la Terre, soit elles acqueraient leur indépendance.

Quant à eux, pilotes de gundams... Tout allait dépendre du parti qu'ils allaient choisir.

Leur présence seule allait faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Mais avec qui allier leurs forces ?

Avec le White Fang, qui voulait détruire la Terre pour, soi-disant, le bien des colonies ?

Ou avec la Nation Mondiale, qui était la cause du début du conflit, par leur volonté de contrôler les colonies ?

-Voyez les choses du bon côté les jeunes ! s'exclama soudain Howard, égal à lui-même avec sa chemise hawaïenne et ses lunettes de soleil.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

-Ben ouais, vous avez un peu plus de temps pour bricoler vos gundam, fit le mécano avec un sourire. Puisqu'il faut attendre maintenant que la Nation Mondiale se joigne à nous, ça vous laisse facile  quarante-huit heures de plus. Ah, je vais enfin pouvoir faire quelques modifications sur vos bijoux... Depuis le temps que j'en rêve. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet Quatre, je voulais te proposer de...

Le reste de ses paroles furent étouffées par le bruit des portes s'ouvrant et se refermant. Howard avait pris l'arabe blond par le bras et le traînait maintenant vers le hangar.

-Le vieux a raison, déclara gravement Duo. Pour l'instant, on s'en fout de pour qui on va se battre. Tout ce qui compte, c'est d'être prêt pour ne pas rater le spectacle.

Puis, l'américain se tourna vers Wufei.

-Tu vas voir que mon DeathScythe va être mieux que ton Nataku !

-Même pas en rêve Maxwell, répliqua le chinois. Nataku a toujours été meilleur que ton gundam, mais tu persistes à vouloir te croire supérieur.

-Hey, mais c'est qu'il mordrait le petit Wuffy... sourit, un peu sadiquement, Duo. Mais arrête de te voiler la face mon cher, mon gundam est le best of the best de tous les gundams, Wing 0 y comprit.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Helen souriait.

Elle préférait comme ça ses pilotes, entrain de s'embêter, d'avoir l'air accablé et autres.

Elle se tourna vers Trowa qui regardait la scène, amusé, et lui tendit les bras pour un câlin.

Le pilote à la mèche la prit, au grand déplaisir du japonais, et la mis sur ses épaules, avant de prendre la direction du hangar. C'est qu'il n'avait pas vu Quatre depuis deux minutes, et il lui manquait.

De son poste d'observation, Helen jubilait. Elle adorait être en hauteur, pouvoir dépasser les autres. Elle posa sa tête sur celle de Trowa, et souffla sur la mèche qui lui chatouillait le nez. Cette dernière semblait prendre un malin plaisir à revenir à la place, que l'enfant essayait désespérément de lui faire quitter.

Le pilote 03 soupira lourdement et récupera la petite de ses épaules pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu m'énerves à jouer avec mes cheveux, fut l'excuse donnée.

Helen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder.

Heureusement pour Trowa, ils venaient d'arriver au hangar, et la pitchounette retrouva sous ses pieds la terre ferme (façon de parler ^^;). Elle piqua un sprint pour aller rejoindre Quatre, qui, à sa grande joie, s'empressa de lui faire un câlin.

L'arabe sourit à son amant, qui vint vers lui pour l'enlacer et lui déposer un baiser papillon sur les lèvres.

-Tu es inquiet, murmura le blond en caressant du bout des doigts la joue du grand pilote.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et le sera un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Pour la bataille, fit à voix basse le châtain à la mèche.

-On va s'en sortir, sourit l'arabe d'un air sûr de lui. On a tous des raisons pour le faire, ajouta-t-il. Moi, je t'ai et je ne veux pas te perdre. Duo et Heero ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

-Et Wufei ? demanda Trowa, après un silence de la part de Quatre.

Celui-ci le regarda avec un étrange sourire, et montra des yeux Helen, qui entamait l'ascension de la face nord de Wing 0.

Le pilote 03 eut un micro sourire entendu, avant de déclarer :

-Je vais la chercher, sinon c'est à Heero qu'on aura à faire.

Le rire clair de Quatre s'éleva dans le hangar.

-Je préfère me retrouver en face de toutes les armées de monde plutôt que d'avoir à survivre à Heero qui nous aurait vu entrain de laisser Helen faire des bêtises avec Wing 0.

Puis, il ajouta malicieusement :

-Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire qu'elle l'a déjà piloté quand il était en mission ?

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel.

-Duo déteint trop sur toi, déclara-t-il.

Peu de personnes comprirent pourquoi le pilote de SandRock fut à deux doigts de s'étouffer de rire.

Quelques heures plus tard, les cinq adolescents et l'enfant se retrouvèrent dans la  salle commune, où Quatre et Trowa entamèrent une partie d'échec. Heero, comme à son habitude, piratait allègrement les ordinateurs de la Nation Mondiale et du White Fang.

Duo somnolait, essayant de rattraper sa nuit, pendant laquelle il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Un certain japonais en était la cause. 

Quant à Wufei, il lisait, observant du coin de l'œil ses coéquipiers. 

Helen entra dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux. Elle venait de finir sa sieste, cela se remarquait par ses cheveux ébouriffés et son regard encore un peu endormit. Elle s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, bâillement longuement, en regarda autour d'elle, ne savant pas que faire. Elle n'avait pas envie de déranger les pilotes, chacun semblant très intéressé par son occupation.

Aussi s'assit-elle par terre, attendant que quelqu'un termine son activité. 

Après une demi-heure, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, et elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Wufei.

L'enfant monta sur ses genoux de façon à pouvoir voir le chinois, puis, les bras croisés, le fixa.

Les autres, délaissant leurs passes temps, attendirent la suite, amusés.

Au bout d'un moment, Wufei en eut assez d'être observé de la sorte par la fillette.

-Quoi ? fit-il, agacé.

La petite lui posa un doigt sur le torse.

-Wu, Fy !

Les cinq pilotes restèrent figés un instant.

Un grand sourire un peu niais orna les lèvres de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

-C'est Wufei, mais c'est pas grave, dit-il en serrant l'enfant contre lui.

Cette dernière eut une moue dubitative.

-Wuffy, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

-Te voila baptisé ad vitam eternam Fei ! ricanna Duo.

Il était fier se soit un des surnoms idiot que lui donnait au chinois qui fut le premier mot de la pitchounette.

Le dit chinois lança un regard courroucé à l'américain.

-Pour toi c'est Wufei, Maxwell, fit-il d'un ait menaçant.

Helen tira la langue à Duo d'un air taquin, l'air de dire "et toc, moi je peux l'appeler comme je veux sans être menacée de mort".

-Beuh, pô juste, bouda le natté.

-C'est étrange, murmura Quatre d'une voix lointaine.

-De quoi, Qua-chan ?

L'adolescent aux yeux violets s'était tourné vers son meilleur ami, interrogateur.

Le blondinet sembla sortir d'une rêverie.

-Oh rien, sourit-il. C'est juste que...

Il chercha ses mots un moment.

-Et bien, c'est Heero qui a trouvé Helen. Duo, tu lui as donné un nom. C'est Trowa qui était là lors de ses premiers pas. Elle m'a fait son premier sourire. Et c'est à Wufei qu'elle a dit son premier mot.

-Comme si elle ne voulait pas faire de jaloux, fit le japonais à voix basse.

-Et en suivant l'ordre de nos gundams, ajouta le grand pilote aux yeux verts.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la petite, qui haussa les épaules en souriant bizarrement. Comme si tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait été prémédité depuis le début.

Peut-être même que c'était grâce à elle si certains d'entre eux c'étaient avoués leurs  amours.

Et maintenant, il savait aussi que ça allait être grâce à elle qu'ils allaient gagner leur combat, et qu'ils allaient rester en vie. Juste pour pouvoir la voir grandir, sourire, s'épanouir dans un monde en paix. Pour qu'elle oublie les horribles moments qu'elle avait vécu pendant son enfermement dans des laboratoires.

Pour qu'elle soit heureuse, tout simplement.

À suivre : Epilogue

Pas loin de la mer, un jour de beau temps...

Seth, contente mais crevée : Enfin, j'ai vaincu ce chapitre et ma crise de non-inspiration !!!

Duo : Et en plus, il n'y a plus que l'épilogue à écrire, on va bientôt être libéré de cette folle !!!

BLAM

Quatre, un peu accablé : Duo, tu sais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas la traiter de folle...

Seth, baille : Mais à quoi tu t'attends de sa part ?

Trowa : Va dormir.

Seth : Peu pas, j'ai un devoir en maths à préparer, et j'ai strictement rien revu.

Heero : Fallait pas aller voir Jalika hier.

BLAM

Seth : Elle partait aujourd'hui et j'ai pas pu la voir avant, alors écrase.

Wufei : Il est écrasé là...

Seth : Ah te voila toi. Et alors, pas un commentaire sur ce chapitre ?

Wufei : Le même que toi je pense : "je l'aime pô trop".

Seth, se grattant le crâne : Pourtant je t'ai fait aucun coup vache...

Wufei : SI !! Tu m'as fait sourire niaisement.

Seth : Bah ça prouve que tu peux le faire !

Wufei : J'en peux plus... Que quelqu'un nous libère !!!!

Seth, limite sadique : Pour ça, faut juste que j'écrive la suite !

Wufei, inquiet : Pourquoi je le sens pas là ?

Seth, en faisant craquer ses articulations : Tu dois être empathe, niark !

Merci à vous dix qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles m'ont toutes très touché tellement elles étaient gentilles !

vivi-chan winner : Hello ! #^_^# Roooh, merci pour les compliments, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que les autres. Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !! Biiiiz !!

mimi yuy1 : Si ça peut te rassurer, j'aime bien les gens francs et sincères. Ta review précédente ne m'avait pas vexé, je l'avais trouvée géniale à lire et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à y répondre sincèrement. Une évolution concrète entre Duo et Heero ? Chai pô, peut être............. ^_^ Biiiiz !!!

Meiro : Que demande le peuple ? Le casage de Duo et Heero, c'est qu'il y en a qui ont marre de le voir se tourner plus ou moins autour sans qu'il y ait de contact concret... J'avoue être très contente d'Helen, elle commence à devenir enrageante envers Wufei ! J'espère que la suite t'aura plu ! Biiiiz !!!

Yami-Rose1 : Heero en papa, c'est tout chou !!! ^-^ Héhé, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas trop surprise... Merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est super gentil ! #^_^# Biiiiiz !!!!

Linoa M : Mon rhume a bien guéri, merci de me l'avoir demander. À vrai dire, mon idée de départ était un bébé élevé par les G-boys, mais j'ai trouvé que le sujet avait déjà été traité, en long en large et en travers, et puis le plan original me faisait un peu penser à la fic de Kineko, "Cinq G-boys et un bébé". C'est comme ça qu'Helen est devenue une petite fille. Mais j'ai gardé l'idée qu'elle apprendrait la vie grâce au G-boys. Merci de ta review ! Biiiiiz !!!

Akhéza : Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bien sûr qu'il fait chaud en Bretagne... Quand on est en intérieur, dans une maison bien chauffée... ^_^ Biiiiiz !!!!

Onna heera : Beaucoup de gens m'ont dit qu'Helen était kawaï, mais ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle plait toujours autant... "Des redoutables et redoutés terroristes qui gagatisent à tous va"... J'adore cette phrase, ça les décrit tellement bien ! Apparemment, Wufei entrain de raconter des histoires est un passage qui a beaucoup plu. Va savoir pourquoi... ^-^ Mais je t'en prie, c'est moi qui ai pris du plaisir à lire ta gentille review et qui te dit un gros MERCI !!!!! Biiiiiiz !!!!

Cltho : Mais c'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de reviwer avant ! Je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plait. La relation Heero-Helen est paradoxale, parce qu'ils sont pareils sans l'être tout à fait. Heero n'avait personne pour l'encourager lors de ses premiers pas. Mais maintenant qu'il a des amis, ça devrait lui donner du courage. Encore une fan de Wufei et de son histoire ? Il faudrait qu'un jour de penser à l'écrire celle-là... J'espère que la suite te plait ! Biiiiiz !!!

Lou 999 : Hello ! Pourquoi Helen n'a pas tué Relena ? Parce qu'elle voulait juste lui faire peur pour qu'elle comprenne que Heero n'était pas pour elle. Si elle l'avait tué, qui se serait occupé de tous les arrangements diplomatiques après la guerre ? Quatre pourrait le faire, mais il a bien mérité un peu de repos. Je ne mets pas volontairement des éléments qui pourraient donner un indice sur qui est réellement Helen. Ne crois pas que je n'aime pas les compliments, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'on m'en fasse... Biiiiiiiz !!!

mangaka : Kikoo !! Voilà la suite, comme tu me l'as si énergiquement


	6. Epilogue

Titre : L'enfant trouvé Auteur : Seth Blog : http:20six.fr/sethshinnokami Genre : yaoi, humour Source : Gundam Wing Couples : 121 ; 343 Disclamer : Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir qu'ils sont à moi... Ah bon, ils le sont pas ??? Maman, tu peux me les offrir si j'ai mon bac ? chibi eyes Email : sethshinigamiyahoo.fr ou sethshinhotmail.com OST : Ska-P "Planeta Eskoria" Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien l'épilogue de "L'enfant trouvé" ! Ça me fait un peu drôle de boucler cette fic, mais bon, fallait bien que ça arrive. C'est, à ce jour, la plus longue que j'ai posté (quand on sait que les autres ne sont que des one- shots... ) E tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé depuis bientôt un an. Et oui, c'est dans la nuit du lundi 9 juillet 2003 qu'est née cette histoire ! Je sais, six chapitres en un an, c'est pathétique... J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois Il y aura peut être une nouvelle version de « L'enfant trouvé », bétalecturé cette fois-ci. Wait and see. Un grand merci à Kisa, que j'éspère rencontrer bientôt ! Bonne lecture ma belle !  
  
Épilogue  
  
BIP BIP !! BIP BIP !! BIP BIP !! BIP BIP !! BI BLAM ! -Rzzzzzzz... -Duo, debout. -Nan. -Duo... -Ha t'faire voir... -Tu vas être en retard. -Po grave... -Helen aussi. -Mmmm... Duo Maxwell Yuy se leva de mauvaise grâce. Il s'étira longuement et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Devant la penderie, son compagnon, Heero Maxwell Yuy, le regardait d'un œil amusé, en pensant que malgré les années, les réveils de Duo étaient toujours aussi longs et laborieux. Le brun soupira légèrement. Dix ans avaient passé. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée. Et pourtant... Il était devenu expert en informatique dans une boîte privée. Duo était mécanicien en chef pour la NASA. Et leur fille terminait son année de terminale. -Je vais réveiller Helen, fit Heero en terminant de boutonner son jeans. Duo l'attrapa par la taille quand il passa devant lui, et se leva pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Le japonais se laissa faire en souriant. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, profitant de la présence de l'autre, quand une tête brune apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. -Hey les jeunes mariés ! Le petit déj' est prêt ! Le couple se tourna pour observer Helen entrer dans la chambre. Les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient toujours ramenés en une natte brune chatoyante qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Ses yeux verts brillaient toujours de malice, comme ceux de sa "mère" adoptive. Duo avait failli s'étouffer la première fois que l'enfant l'avait appelé maman. La petite Helen avait grandi, pour faire place à une magnifique jeune femme. Heero avait parfois l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il l'avait sorti de la base d'OZ où il l'avait trouvé. Le temps était passé trop vite. -M'man, dépêche, je commence avec Wuffy, fit Helen en croisant les bras. Y risque de te faire la tête au carré si je suis en retard. -Pourquoi ce serait toujours de ma faute ? s'insurgea Duo. L'adolescente ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'un regard entendu avec son père. -Si tout le monde est contre moi... déclara alors piteusement le martyr américain. Son mari et sa fille quittèrent la chambre en riant. -C'est ce soir que les tontons and co viennent à la maison ? demanda Helen au japonais quand ils furent dans la cuisine. Heero hocha la tête. -Ça t'embête de rentrer avec Wufei ? -Penses-tu ! s'exclama l'adolescente. C'est toujours un plaisir !! L'ex-pilote 01 sourit. Ça non plus n'avait pas changé... La complicité entre Helen et le chinois. Ce dernier était devenu professeur d'histoire géo en lycée et depuis trois ans, la brune était dans sa classe. On aurait pu penser que leur relation aurait subi quelques changements à ce moment, mais pas du tout. Duo entra dans la cuisine et s'installa entre les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Trowa et Quatre vivaient à quelques rues de chez eux, ainsi que Wufei. L'européen était policier dans la ville. Quant à l'arabe, il avait repris la société de son père avec ses sœurs, et partageait son travail avec elles. Tous se voyaient régulièrement. Quelques fois, Réléna, Hilde, Sally, Noin, Howard, Lady Une et d'autres venaient leurs rendre visite. Zechs Merquise également. Ce dernier n'avait pas péri, comme beaucoup l'avait crû. À la demande de Heero, il était devenu le parrain de Helen, à la grande joie de celle-ci. Ce soir allait être un peu particulier pour eux tous. Depuis une décennie, la guerre entre la Terre et les Colonies avait pris fin. -Bon, on y go princesse ? L'américain venait de se lever, vite imité par sa fille. -Let's go mummy !! Helen embrassa rapidement Heero sur la joue, et courut prendre son sac dans sa chambre. Le baiser de Duo fut tout autre. -A ce soir my love, murmura-t-il. Le japonais se contenta d'un sourire, mais celui-ci était spécial : il ne faisait qu'à Duo. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancien pilote du gundam Wing entendit la voiture partir. Il se leva, fini de ranger sa place, prit ses affaires, vérifia que tout était bien fermé, et partit travailler. Heero allait toujours au travail à pied quand il faisait beau. Aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait, réchauffant l'air et le cœur des passants. C'était une journée de paix dans le monde, comme il les aimait. Pour lui qui avait connu la guerre, rien n'était plus précieux que cette paix qui semblait vouloir durer pour longtemps encore. Qu'on se le dise...  
  
§ Owari §  
  
Seth Shin No Kami  
8 juillet 2003 - 20 mai 2004  
Mesmeur - Nevez  
  
Sous un soleil breton... Seth, écrasant une petite larme : C'est fini... Les G-boys, étonnés : C'est fini... Duo : VIVE LA LIBERTE !!! BLAM Seth : Continues à m'embêter et je trouve une idée pour une suite ! Les quatre autres : Maxwell, tais toi !!! Wufei : Avoue quand même que ça fait du bien de boucler cette fic ! Seth : Mouais... Mais c'est quand même triste ! TT Quatre : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu vas en trouver d'autres à écrire ! Seth : Snif... C'est vrai, j'aimerais bien arriver à écrire "Séparations"... Wufei : Bravo Winner ! Elle va encore pourvoir nous torturer !! Seth : Fei, arrête d'embêter Qua-chan, ou je fais ce que je n'ai pas fait dans le dernier chapitre !! Wufei, inquiet : Quoi ??? Seth : Ah, ça me rassure de ne pas avoir été la seule à ne pas le remarquer... Merci à Lunicorne pour me l'avoir rappelé ! Wufei, un peu énervé : Mais quoi ??? Seth : Arrête ou je te case avec J dans une prochaine fic... Wufei, paniqué : Naaaaaaaan !!!! Helen : Réponses aux reviews, vite, avant que ça parte dans tous les sens !!! Seth : Trop tard...   
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Linoa M : Hello ! Je suis contente que Wufei t'ait plu dans ce chapitre. Je dois avouer que l'idée de caser Wufei et Helen ensemble dans un futur plus ou moins proche m'a effleuré l'esprit. Mais bon, comme, pour l'instant, aucune suite n'est prévue... (à moins qu'elle soit demandée à corps et à cri, comme ce n'est pas encore le cas ) Biiiiz et merci pour ta review !!!  
  
Lunicorne : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir rappeler cet oubli, j'ai pu en profiter (lâchement) pendant ma dernière conversation avec Wuffy ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Je suis un peu triste que ça se termine, mais les six chapitres étaient prévus depuis le début, pour que chaque G- boys puisse vivre un truc en particulier avec Helen. Biiiiiiiz !!!!  
  
no name : Une review anonyme !!! Si la personne qui me l'a envoyé pouvait se faire connaître... Non, j'ai pas la même Helen en réalité, mais deux petits frères pas aussi chou qu'elle à supporter... Helen n'est pas empathe, mais son mutisme, entre autres, l'a rendue très attentive à ce qui l'entourait. Comme la fic est fini, il n'y aura pas d'autres petites comme elle. Peut-être dans une suite, mais je ne suis pas sûre de la faire...  
  
Nola : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Biiiiiiz !!!!!!  
  
Leenaren : Kikoo !!! Contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas de dessins de cette fic, mais si certains veulent m'en envoyer, c'est avec plaisir que je les recevrai !! Si jamais j'en fais, je mettrais une note pour dire où l'on pourrait les trouver... Biiiiiiiz !!!!  
  
L'ange de l'Apocalypse : Hello ma belle !!! Contente que cette fic te plaise, comme ça, tu as eu plus de plaisir à betalecturer ce chapitre !! Quant à la dernière phrase de ta review, on en reparlera quand on se verra en juin... Seth aux envies de vengeance Biiiiiiiz !!!!  
  
Tenshi : Voila la suite !! J'espère que ça t'a plus autant que le reste ! Biiiiiiiiiz !!!!! 


End file.
